Ninja's Treasures
by Hakuyaku
Summary: Chapter 14 updated. Read it or throw it away. I have enabled the anonymous reviews, can't belive I disabled it the whole time... silly me..sr
1. A Survival Training

Disclamer: I do not own Three Ninjas' characters. (I wish I did)

While writing this fiction, I'm facing with THREE problems. First, this's the first time I write a fiction. Second, English isn't my best subjects and third, I'm a Vietnamese so English isn't my first language. There's no way that I didn't make any mistakes in this story. But still, I'd be very happy if you could spend your time reading this and leaving a review. Or you can throw this into a trashcan, I won't mind.

* * *

At a forest…

Rocky's lying downwards on the ground, behind some bushes, having his eye on them. Those illegal hunters! They were here two days ago and began to create a wave of fear within the animals in this forest. Rocky can't take this anymore, he has to do something!

Rocky remembers their purpose coming to this forest. This is a ninja's training: survive in a forest, an unfamiliar environment, without any modern equipments. They had make a deal with Grandpa, after two weeks surviving in an unfamiliar forest, Grandpa would come and pick them up. However, surprisingly, Rocky and his brothers now have to face with one problem: illegal hunters.

Rocky crawls toward them silently. These brutes have to pay for what they have done. It is the rangers whom they must face. But first, let's go hunting.

What are they up to now? Rocky wonders as they're discussing something. And then they look up.

There's an eagle flying in the sky returning to her nest on the top of a tree. And suddently, Rocky realizes what they're going to do.

**************

I don't like this at all!

Tum tum looks at the illegal hunters angrily. In two days, everything Tum tum heard was gunshots. He has to put an end to all of this, and he's sure that his two older brothers will have the same decision.

"Hey, Bob! I think I got one!"

One of the two hunters yells. He got WHAT?

"A bear! Look!"

He points at a bear lying on the ground, which is covered in blood. The hunter named Bob approaches:

"Wait! There's another one!"

He's right. There's another bear, much smaller, sitting next to the mother bear and sniffing her corpse. "I think that's her child."

"What are you waiting for? Let's get them!"

Oh no, I don't think so! Tum tum jumps out of the bushes and performs a kick at one of the hunters. The other points the gun at him, but Tum tum quickly knock it out his hands and this time, a punch right on his nose.

"That will teach ya a lesson!!" Tum tum yells as he's looking at the hunters who are lying unconsious on the ground. Then he ties them to a tree by using a rope from his bag.

"That will hold them for a while before the rangers come." Tum tum smiles.

The little bear comes near Tum tum and sniffs his hand.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about your mother. Next time, be careful of the hunters!"

Tum tum smiles at the little bear and rubs her head. Then he stands up and goes away. The little bear sits there, looks at her mother silently for a moment, then she begins to runs after Tum tum.

************

A gunshot….

Colt wakes up, he has slept for about an hour on a tree. Those hunters again? Colt wonders and jumps down. Seriously, I'm really pissed off because of those guys! Colt thinks and runs quickly to where that gunshot came from.

Closer and closer.

Suddently, Colt hears someone yelling.

"Watch out! Shoot him now!"

"He's too fast! I can't! Arrggggh!"

Another gunshot, and another scream. What just happened? Colt runs faster. He realizes that those were the hunters' voices. Who else can they be anyway? But this time, it looks like that they're the one who having some problems.

Silent.

No gunshots, no screams. Silent. Colt can hear his heart beating, he's stunned by the scene in front of his eyes. There, lying on the ground are the two hunters, their necks are wounded badly, and Colt's sure that there's no way they can survive with those injuries. Next to them, there's a white wolf, his mounth is covered in blood, those hunters' blood. The wolf looks at Colt and begins to snarl him. Colt slowly steps backward, then he suddently stops as he notices the wolf's right leg. It is bleeding! The bullet completed its mission, after all.

"You're injured." Says Colt. The wolf keeps snarling.

"Let me treat you." Colt steps forward. The wolf keeps snarling.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." Colt comes closer and closer.

At this distance, the wolf may have another victim by biting Colt's neck. But somehow, he has a feeling that this kid won't do anything to hurt him. He stops snarling and let Colt touch his leg.

Knowing that the wolf had trust him, Colt takes out of his pocket a chakram (some kind of a ninja knife), and use it to take the bullet out of his leg. The wolf roars because of the pain and starts struggling. Colt puts his hand on the wolf's head to calm him down.

"Easy, boy. It will soon be over, I promise."

The wolf stops struggling and lies still. He believes that Colt won't hurt him, he wants to trust this boy since he's different from those guys. Colt isn't a doctor, but leaving a bullet in this wolf's leg isn't a good idea, either.

After about an hour, the bullet is taken out of his leg. Colt tears from his shirt a piece of cloth and uses it to dress the wound.

"You're fine now. Come on, stand up, boy." Colt smiles and pats the wolf's head gently.

The wolf obediently stands up. It's still hurt at first, but the pain soon goes away. Time will do its job, the wound will soon heal. He slowly comes closer to Colt and starts licking his hands.

"That's tickle!" Colt laughs and rubs him.

The two look at each other silently.

"You should go now…" says Colt "Go and find your freedom! Go!"

The wolf slowly steps backward, he suddently stops and looks at Colt for a while, then turns around and walks off.

**************

The eagle is returning to her nest, returning to her children…

The hunters point the guns at the flying eagle and begin to shoot at her. Rocky can't let them do that! He immediately jumps out of the bushes and kicks the gun out of one of the hunters' hands, he's then defeated by a punch of Rocky. The other takes out of his pocket a knife and attacks Rocky, but he easily dodges it and quickly knock him down.

Looking at the two hunters lying unconsious on the ground, Rocky suddently has a bad feeling, something isn't right here…

The sound of trampled leaves… Someone is approaching!

Rocky quickly turns around but it's too late! The stranger knocks him on the head, he falls down.

"There's… another… hunter…?" Rocky whispers.

Before his mind completedly goes blank, Rocky notices there's something inside the third hunter's bag. Something's round and white… stones?

…No…

…Those're the eagle's eggs…

(To be continued)


	2. The end of the training

How are my brothers now?

Colt wonders. He remembers the two hunters a while ago, they were dead, but they deserved that. Right now, Colt's wondering how his brothers are and he kind of misses them. This trainning is gonna be over soon, only two days left, Colt cheers himself up.

…but Colt wants to see them…

After hesitating for a while, Colt decides to go looking for them, although they had make a deal that they would reunite when this trainning ends. But it's all right, Colt just wants to make sure that his brothers are still fine.

Suddently…

Something jumps out of a bush and attack Colt, he moves aside to evade it. Colt soon discovers who his opponent this time is.

That's a wolf! Not the white wolf Colt saved earlier, this wolf has black hair with a fearful looks and seems to be hungry. Ah, so he wants me to be his lunch, is that right?

The wolf strikes again, Colt dodges. Normally, Colt doesn't want to hurt an animal, but this time, it's for self-defense! He quickly takes out of his pocket a chakram. The wolf attacks, Colt steps back to dodge it, but this time, the wolf makes him fall down and leaves a scratch on his arm.

Wolves aren't humans, they're faster and deadlier and more dangerous than humans. Colt cautiously stands up. The black wolf prepares to lauch another attack. Suddently, a white shadow appears and crashes into the his side. Another wolf? He stands between Colt and the black wolf. Colt recognizes the familiar black piece of cloth around his leg, it's from Colt's shirt.

"It's you!" Colt surprises.

The black wolf strikes again, but this time, his target is the white one, he needs to get rid of that annoying wolf! Instead of dodging his attack, the white wolf jumps forwards and quickly bites his neck. He cries painfully and runs away, he knows that he can't win this fight.

After the duel ended, Colt sits down and gives his hand toward the white wolf.

"Come here, boy…"

The wolf slowly comes near Colt and licks his wound.

"Thanks, you saved me!" Colt wraps his hands around the wolf's neck to thank him."Are you following me? Why didn't you leave?"

The wolf looks at Colt silently, he wishes he could speak, he just doesn't want to leave this boy after he saved his life and more important, he doesn't want to be alone anymore… Somehow Colt seems to understand how the wolf feels, they have the same feelings, loneliness.

"Do you want to go with me?" asks Colt.

It takes the wolf a while to understand what Colt said. He cheerfully licks Colt's face to show his agreement. Colt laughs and pats his head.

"Come on, Let's go…" Colt stands up "Snowie!". Then Colt leaves, Snowie soon goes after him.

…A new bond was created…

************

Hungry…

Tum tum hasn't eaten anything since he rescued the bear. If he wants to fight against those illegal hunters, he needs to fill his empty stomach first. Tum tum decides to catch some fishes and heads to the river.

After tying the rope to the chakram's handle, Tum tum stands in the river, the cool water runs through his bare feet. He looks carefully… waiting… and…

Ah, there it is!

Tum tum throws the chakram into the water and then pull it out. A fish! I made it!

"Ha, that's how you catch a fish without using a fishing rod!" Tum tum laughs and leaves the fish on the river bank, then he prepares to lauch another throw. It's very hard to hit the target at first, but in order to survive, he had no other choices but to throw again and again until he caught a fish.

After a few minutes later, Tum tum caugh another two fishes. He returns to the river bank to collect his achievements. But he soon realizes that there're no fishes on the ground. Where are they? Hey, fishes can't run on the ground, can they? Even if they could, they were DEAD!

Tum tum looks around. There they're! His achievements are there, not so far from him, and being eaten by a little BEAR??!

"Hey, those're mine!"

Tum tum yells and walks towards the little bear. The bear keeps eating and doesn't seem to mind him at all.

"Are… are you hungry?" Tum tum asks. The bear doesn't answer (of course she doesn't! She can't understand him, can she?)

Tum tum sits down and looks at the eating bear. After finishing her lunch (MY lunch, actually!), she comes near Tum tum and starts sniffing his hands. She's asking for more.

"Hey, you ate my lunch, and now you want more? Why are you so greedy?"

The bear keeps sniffing and looking at him. Tum tum sighs and stands up. "All right, I'll catch more… but next time, don't do that, ok? We call it stealing. And stealing is not good!"

What am I doing anyway? Lecturing a bear? She doesn't seem to understand me after all.

Tum tum heads to the river again and begins to catch more fishes. He caught about four fishes, one for him and three for the bear. While they're eating their meal, Tum tum looks at the bear.

"Where's your mother? Since I don't like being called a bearnapper."

The bear keeps eating. She's still young for running alone like this, could she be…?

"You're the bear that I saved a while ago, aren't you?"

The bear finishes eating and looks up, she seems to be satisfied. Tum tum sighs "Guess this is good bye… you still own me some fishes, don't forget that!" he jokes and then walks off.

After a few steps, Tum tum stops and turns around. The little bear's behind him, she's been following. Tum tum looks at her for a while, then he says "Since your mother left you, it looks like that I can't let you fooling around alone like this, you may become those hunters' target." Tum tum comes near the bear and pats her head "Come with me! But first, let's give you a name!"

Tum tum rubs her head as she starts to sniffing him again.

"You're a girl, right? Amy! That name sounds good to me! Ok, let's go, Amy! We'll teach those bad guys a lesson!"

**************

It's hurt…

Rocky slowly regains consiousness. He realizes that he's being tied to a tree, and guarded carefully by a hunter.

"You're awake. What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" the hunter asks.

"This is my training."

"Your training? Who the hell are you? A boy scout?" the hunters mocks him.

"Where're the eagle's eggs?" Rocky doesn't answer, he changes the topic instead.

"My friends're keeping them. They shall soon returns with the mother eagle."

Rocky frowns angrily, he has understands their vile plot. "I get it now. Your friend shot the eagle to prevent her from returning to her nest, while you climbed up the tree and stole her eggs!"

"Brilliant, isn't it?"

"You're gonna pay for this!" Rocky frowns.

The hunters laughs mockingly, not knowing that Rocky is untying himself. A ninja must learn and know how to free himself in case he gets caught. The rope has been loosened, now all he needs is a good oppoturnity.

The hunter turns back. Thanks, that's all I need! Rocky escapes from the rope and silently approaches the hunter from behind, then knocks him down. He immediately takes the hunter's rope to tie him.

I need to find the other hunters. Hope it isn't too late…

Gunshots…

They're still shooting the eagle, that's mean they haven't caught her yet! Rocky quickly runs through the forest, heads to where the gunshots came from…

The eagle's flying in the sky, trying to find a way home. She just doesn't understand. Why do these people want to hurt her? She didn't do anything!

Suddently…

A net's flying towards her. No! She tries to fly higher to dodge it. But it's too late! The eagle can feel the net wrapping around her body. She can't flap her wings, she can't fly anymore! She falls down from the sky, struggling hopelessly inside the net.

The eagle can see the hunters're approaching her, and inside one of them's bag, are her eggs, her children! She wants to escape, she wants to save her children, but everything is in vain. Is this the end?

A boy suddently appears and kicks a hunter right on his face, he falls down and faints. The other hunter, who's holding the bag that keeps her eggs, runs away. The boy immediately runs after him.

"Give me that bag!" Rocky yells.

"Try and catch me!" the hunter replies, then he takes out from the bag a knife and throw it towards Rocky.

Rocky moves aside to dodge it and continues chasing him. "I'm serious!" Rocky yells as he makes a long jump and grabs the hunter's ankle. The hunter loses balance and falls down, he slips the bag!

It's falling!

Rocky quickly stands up and tries to catch it. The bag falls into the river, and there's a huge waterfall ahead. Rocky looks around and picks a branch up. Quick! The water's taking it away! He steps on a rock and uses the branch to take the bag back.

Crack! An unpleasant sound!

The branch has been broken, the water's too strong! Rocky hopelessly looks at the bag as it soons disappears into the great waterfall. It couldn't be…

"Noooo!!" Rocky cries. He couldn't save the eggs! He couldn't do anything! This is just stupid! I shouldn't have grabbed his ankle.

"You did your best, brother…"

Rocky turns around. That's Tum tum, next to him, is a little bear.

"I saw what happened. You tried to save the bag, I was going to give you a hand, but… I'm sorry…" Tum tum sadly says.

"This is not your fault, Tum. It's mine…"

"No!" Another voice. Both Rocky and Tum tum turn around. A wolf appears, and beside him, is Colt. The eagle is there, too. She's perching on Colt's shoulder.

"I saw this eagle struggling inside a net, then I heard your voice. This is just an accident, Rocky! And I'm sure the eagle knows that, you saved her, after all…"

The eagle flies towards Rocky and perches on his shoulder. She has lost her children, has lost her nest, now she has no home to return to. Rocky is her savior, and he's the only one she can trust.

"Give her a name, Rocky!" Colt smiles and pats his wolf's head.

Rocky looks at the eagle for a while then decides.

"Syrence."


	3. Stranger at midnight

I must thank you all for the reviews. I shall appreciated them. Chapter 3 is up!

* * *

Grandpa is driving on a road, he's on his way to pick his grandsons up, the training has been over. He turns on the radio to listen to the news, nothing special… except for one.

Some illegal hunters were caught yesterday. And the strangest part, the ones who reported this to the rangers weren't humans. Yesterday, a wolf came to the rangers and kept barking, as if he wanted to say something, then an eagle appeared and led them to the illegal hunters, who were unconsious and being tied to trees. Who did this to them still remains a mystery.

Grandpa turns off the radio and smiles quietly. No one knows, but he knows. The forest soon appears in front of his eyes…

************

"Grandpa!"

Tum tum yells happily and runs towards his grandpa. His two brothers are standing behind him, outside the forest.

"I miss you, grandpa!" Tum tum says as he's hugging grandpa.

"I miss you, too." Grandpa laughs the rubs Tum tum's head. "Ah, I can see you've made some new friends!"

He looks at the little bear, the wolf and the eagle. Rocky points at the eagle perching on his shoulder. "Granpa, this is Syrence. I saved her from the hunters, she's my new companion now."

Colt sits down and embraces the wolf, enclosing his arms round his neck. "And this is Snowie. He's very smart, he saved me from another wolf!"

"This is Amy!" Tum tum proudly says. "She lost her mother, and now it's my job to take care of her!"

Grandpa laughs and comes near the boys. "Are you not going to keep them, are you? These animals are belong to the wild, after all."

"But some hunters might hurt them!" Tum tum yells. "Please, Grandpa! I want to keep Amy!"

Rocky calmly says "Grandpa, you once said, animals are ninjas' friends. Isn't it great to have an animal by your side? I promise that we'll train them carefully. Please let us keep them!"

Colt stands up "Rocky's right. An animal can be very helpful. If Snowie hadn't saved me, I wouldn't have been standing here by now. We want to keep them, not as pets, but as companions."

Grandpa doesn't say anything, then he nods repeatedly out of satisfaction. "Very well. You can keep them."

"Really? Cool! You're the best, Grandpa!" Tum tum yells cheerfully.

"But you must keep them outside my home, not in the city! What will your parents say if they saw them? And don't let them make a mess at home!"

"Aww, but…" Tum tum sighs disappointedly.

"No complaning! Now get in the car!" Grandpa commands. The boys obediently obey. Colt suddently says:

"I wonder if there're enough spaces for all of us."

***************

On their way back home…

Rocky is sitting at the front seat, next to him is grandpa, while Colt and Tum tum sitting behind, together with Snowie and Amy, Syrence is flying above them, she denied getting in the car. Rocky turns around and looks at Colt:

"Hey, Colt, do you ever think of getting a girlfriend?"

"What? Nah… I don't want to stick my life with a woman. I want to run free, like a wild horse, like a lone wolf." Colt answers as he looks at Snowie.

"But you're sixteen now, Colt!"

"So what?"

Rocky shakes his head. Colt suddently asks "Hey, how's Rachel, Rocky? Are you two going to go to cinema when we get back?"

Rachel is the girl next door, and she's also Rocky's girlfriend, a kind yet gentle soul. "She's fine. Are you happy now?" Rocky replies succinctly. "Why do you always try to mock me, Colt?"

"Then don't ask me what to do again! I'm not a kid anymore! You always ask me to do this, don't do that! Before the training, you asked me to get a driving license, and now you ask me to get a girlfriend!"

"Speaking of driving license, can you drive a car now?"

"Nah… terrible… I prefer playing guitar…"

"That's not an answer, Colt. When we get back, I'm gonna teach you how to drive."

"Hey! Now you decide on your own again!"

Rocky doesn't reply. They have argued like this for a several times, both Tum tum and grandpa have gotten used to it. But both of them know that, Rocky always cares and worries about Colt. And so does Colt. Despite the fact that he always tries to mock his brother, Colt always listens to him and follows his advices. But sometimes, Rocky's maybe a little TOO caring that make Colt goes mad.

"Tum tum, how's Ling?" Colt suddently asks Tum tum.

"Who is Ling?" Rocky curiously turns around.

"No, don't tell him, Colt!" Tum tum cries as he intends to stop Colt from speaking. But it's too late! Knowing what Tum tum going to do, Colt leaves him out and yells:

"LISTEN CAREFULLY, ROCKY! LING IS TUM TUM'S NEW GIRLFRIEND!!"

"Colt!!" Tum tum frowns.

"Really?" Rocky smiles with his widened eyes."Why didn't you tell me, Tum? Who is this lucky girl, anyway?"

"At least Tum has a girlfriend, are you satisfied now, Rock?" Colt mocks his brother again, but Rocky tries not to mind him.

"She's not my girlfriend… yet… but I'll ask her out… someday." Tum tum says with a tiny voice.

"You always have us by your side, little brother!" Colt smiles and pats Tum tum's back "Amy is here with you, too!"

They all break into a laugh, grandpa also smiles quietly, then he turns on the radion, but this time, it's for some music.

The car keeps going…

************

After taking a long shower, Tum tum makes his way to the bedroom. He immediately jumps on the bed and starts reading his favourite comic. Colt's sitting on his bed, looking outside the window:

"I wonder if our companions're ok… sleeping outside must be very cold."

"But we can't let them get into the house. Grandpa may scold us if we do that." Rocky says.

"But not for Amy." Tum tum says. Both Colt and Rocky turn around to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Colt.

Tum tum smiles "Come out now, Amy." Amy suddently appears from under the bed. Colt surprisingly asks:

"You hide her under your bed? Tum, if grandpa finds out, you'll be dead for sure!"

"I know. But I couldn't stand on leaving her outside!"

Rocky intends to say something, but the sound of something scratching the door have made him stop. "What is it?" he curiously asks.

Colt stands up and touches the door-handle. He slowly opens it… and there, standing in front of his eyes is…

"Snowie?" Colt asks with his widened eyes.

Snowie suddently jumps on Colt that make him falls down and starts licking his face, waving his tail. "Snowie, calm down! How did you get in, anyway?"

Both Rocky and Tum tum laughs. Rocky smiles "It looks like that Snowie didn't want to sleep outside, too."

"Yeah… whatever… Fine! Snowie, you can sleep with me, but now, GET OFF ME!"

************

Rocky suddently wakes up...

He looks at the clock on the wall, it's 00:05. What made him wake up at midnight like this? He knows not. Rocky looks at his brothers, they're still asleep, so do their companions. Rocky gets off his bed.

Somehow he felt thirsty, Rocky goes downstairs, and finds out that lights at the living room are still on. Grandpa still hasn't gone to bed yet. What is he doing? Rocky looks inside the living room, grandpa's talking to someone.

"Is this true?" grandpa asks.

The stranger nods, he's dressed in a black ninja outfit. "I tell no lies, master Tanaka. All of the ninja's treasures were stolen last night."

Ninja's treasures? What are those?

"This is serious… but how? They were guarded very carefully." Says Grandpa.

"We believed there was a betrayer among us. Master Tanaka, I'm here to warn you. Since all the treasures were gone, their next target might be _it_."

Grandpa looks at him. "Then I shall be ready to welcome them. It will take them a while to find out where I am. There's no way I would give _it _to them."

"My job's done here. I need to get back to The council. Please be careful, master."

"Thanks for warning me, Gery." Grandpa replies.

The stranger named Gery jumps out of a window and disappears, leaving Grandpa alone in the living room, sitting on the sofa thinking. Rocky retreats to the bedroom.

Rocky's lying on his bed now, trying to get some sleep. But those questions are still running in his head.

What was grandpa talking about? What are those Ninja's treasures?

And what is "_it_"?

Too many questions, and no answers....

(To be continued)


	4. Unexpected guests

Thanks for the reviews again. This is the first time I've written an English fiction. There were some words and phrases that I didn't know how to express in English. Therefore, I had to choose the simplest ways to express them. I know that my story isn't as good as the other stories. But please **REVIEW**, let me know how you feel about this, even if it sucked.

Thanks again.

* * *

"Rocky, wake up!"

Rocky slowly opens his eyes, Colt is standing next to his bed, Snowie is sitting on the floor, waving his tail.

"What is it, Colt? It's only 5 o'clock in the morning!"

"Grandpa has gone!"

"What?" Rocky sits up like a spring "Where to?"

"How can I know!"

Rocky jumps out of his bed "Let's see if grandpa left any notes."

"Should we wake Tum up?" asks Colt, both of them looks at Tum tum, who is sleeping peacefully, Amy is lying next to his bed.

"Nah… just let him sleep. Children need to sleep well. Come on, Colt!" Rocky shakes his head then goes out of the room, Colt and Snowie follow him.

They go downstairs, try to find any pieces of paper. But nothing. Grandpa left without saying a word. Now this is odd!

"You're awake! Sooner than I though!"

A strange voice! Both Rocky and Colt turn around. A stranger is in the house, sitting on the sofa, he has a short black hair and brown eyes, with a long scar on his left begins to snarl and bark the stranger, Colt sits down and hold him "Calm down, Snowie!"

Wait a sec… Rocky knows who this is! He's Gery, the mysterious ninja who came to grandpa's house last night! Rocky steps forward:

"Where's our grandpa?"

"He had some works to do… he told me to take his grandsons back to their house." Gery stands up.

"How can we trust you?" Colt doubtfully asks, still holding Snowie.

"This is your grandpa's note, isn't it?" He gives Rocky a piece of paper.

_Gery, I need to discuss this to The council. Meanwhile, please take care of my grandsons, please take them home. It's too dangerious for them to remain here. And if necessary, please __**protect **__**them**__._

"This is grandpa's handwriting… but what did he mean by "_too dangerious to remain here_"?" Rocky looks up from the note.

"And what about "_Please protect them_"?" Colt adds. "What on earth is happening?"

"Nope. Can't answer!" Gery takes the note back "A ninja's mission is a big secret! I'm here for doing my job as a babysitter! Now go pack your bags!"

"Wait! Does this have anything to do with the **Ninja's treasures**?" Rocky asks.

Both Gery and Colt look at Rocky fixedly. "How… how can you know about the Ninja's treasures?" Gery frowns.

"Last night… I saw you talking to grandpa… something about… the Ninja's treasures… had been stolen."

Gery doesn't say anything. He seems to be confused, then he looks outside a window meditatingly. "There's something you shouldn't know… this is your grandpa's job. All you need to do now is going to your room, wake your brother up and pack your bags."

"But he's OUR grandpa!" Colt talks back.

"The conversation ends here!" Gery fretfully says.

Tum tum suddently appears from the stairs with Amy standing next to him, he looks at Gery with his widened eyes "What's happening? And who are you?"

"Great… more talks." Gery sighs and shakes his head.

Gery suddently started at the sound of the wind pounding away at the windows.

"What is it? It's just the wind." Tum tum frowns.

"No… it's NOT just the wind…" Gery mumbles. "…_they_'re going to be here soon…"

"Who are _they_?" Colt asks, Snowie has stopped snarling.

"Boys… we need to go now!" Gery commands and shoves them to the door.

They open the door and run out. Right after they got out of the house, the question is answered…

There they are, three guys in ninja's outfits, holding in their hands are Jappanese swords. The guy in the middle, who seems to be the leader, steps forward and looks at Gery and the boys:

"Goind so soon? Gery, long time no see, isn't it?"

So he DID know Gery. Snowie barks again as he sees those strangers. Gery replies with a fretly look "What are you doing here, Onouka?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm here to have a little talk with Tanaka." Onouka smiles mockingly. Strangely, he seems to be quite handsome with short brown hair and slyly eyes.

"Master has left. He's not here, so get lost!" Gery stands in front of the boys.

"Should I? No. Why don't we have a little talk with his little grandsons instead?" Onouka looks at the boys.

"These boys are under my protection! Touch them and you shall be dead!" Gery yells as he takes out a curve blade.

"Still a tomboy, isn't it? Sometimes it can be very annoying…" Onouka shakes his head.

"Er… a tomboy? Excuse me, Gery, you're a… girl?" Rocky looks at Gery curiously.

"Of course I am! What did you think of me? A boy?" Gery frowns.

"Well, sort of…" Colt adds.

"Do you want me to protect you or not?" Gery glares at the boys. Then she looks at Onouka angrily.

"You heard me, Onouka!"

"Yeah… loud and clear… take them!" Onouka commands the other two ninjas.

They rushes forward. Gery pushes the boys back and steps forward. She easily dodges and blocks their attacks. This is the first time the boys have seen a ninja's fight, they're all fast, and deadly. Somehow they remind Colt of the black wolf in the forest. Being a ninja is like living alone in a forest, kill or be killed. You have to be smart, you have to strong and fast in oder to survive, there're no places for the weaks.

This is the true purpose of the Survival training!

The two ninjas fall down, they were defeated by Gery's curve blade. She looks at Onouka "Happy now?"

"You're still a skilful ninja, Gery. Such a good news! But I'm not gonna go easy on you, shall I leave another scar on your eye again? Maybe the right one this time." Onouka takes out a two-headed sword.

"Think again!" Gery yells and rushes toward Onouka.

Fast…

Onouka's fast, he easily blocks Gery's attack and with one hand, he throws her away.

"Gery!" the boys yell, intending to help her.

"Stand back!" Gery looks at the boys and stands up pat "You're not his opponents! This is not your fight! Run!"

Gery rushes forward again, Onouka dodges again, and this time, he attacks. Gery tries to block his sword…

Too fast…

Gery falls down, a deep cut appears on her shoulder. Onouka holds high the sword, intend to cut down. Suddently, a shuriken flies towards him, Onouka uses the sword to hit it away.

"I'm not let you hurt her!" Rocky yells.

"What are you doing, you fool?" Gery fretly looks at Rocky "Why didn't you flee? You're not going to beat him!"

"But we can't let him kill you, either!" Rocky talks back, then he gives commands to his brothers "Colt, take care of Gery's wound! Tum, give me a hand!"

"We heard you, big bro!" Tum tum replies and looks at Amy "Don't move, Amy. Stand still! You're not old enough to fight yet!"

"Snowie, go help my brothers!" Colt oders Snowie, and runs towards Gery. Snowie barks and then follows Tum tum.

Rocky and Tum tum take out their chakrams. Onouka laughs mockingly "Do you really think you can beat me with those tiny knives?"

"We're not alone… we have our companions." Rocky replies, then he whistles.

Syrence appears from the sky.

She gives a yell and then attack Onouka. Onouka bends down to dodge, Snowie jumps forward to strike, but he misses him. Tum tum and Rocky rush forward to attack him.

Strong…

Both Rocky and Tum tum are thunderstruck. Onouka blocks their attacks only by one hand! Then he bucks them off. Snowie attacks again, Onouka dodge and kicks him off. Snowie falls down.

"Snowie!" Colt yells.

Syrence flies towards Onouka, intends to lauch another attack. He holds his sword tighly. Knowing what he's going to do, Rocky yells and runs forwards:

"Syrence, no!! Stop! Don't attack him!"

But it's too late…Onouka cuts down…

Syrence yells painfully, she falls down. Blood appears from her wing.

"Syrence!!!" Rocky cries angrily and runs forwards Onouka, holds high his chakram.

Onouka dodges his attack and throws him away. Rocky falls down, he's panting. Tum tum rushes to his side.

"Brother, are you ok?"

"Haven't I told you? You can't beat me! You can't even touch me!" Onouka laughs.

"Say again…" Rocky pants.

Onouka suddently feels hurt, he touches his cheek. Blood? Rocky has left a scratch on his cheek

"Interesting…" Onouka grins.

Rocky leaves Tum tum out and stands up pat. Syrence is lying uncounsious on the ground. This is unforgivable! Rocky's going to attack again.

Rocky prepares to lauch another attack, Onouka is taking his fighting attitude.

"Rocky, you fool!" Colt suddently appears and stands between Rocky and Onouka. Then he quickly throws a smoke bomb towards Onouka to escape.

Onouka laughs within the thick smoke.

"Fly! Fly, little birds! Oneday you shall all be mine!!"

***************

In the garage…

"Do you really think that hiding in the garage is a good idea?" Tum tum asks.

"It's ok, Tum." Gery replies, her shoulder was dressed carefully "They will think that we ran away, not hiding in the garage. Their target is your grandpa, anyway."

"What if grandpa come back?" Tum tum asks worrily.

"Not today." Gery answers "Your grandpa is not going to come back this early. At least in two or three days. Onouka knows that. He will retreat, then we can come out."

"What's happening?" Rocky asks.

"I can't tell." Gery replies "The only thing I can say is, your grandpa is holding a secret of ninja. And those ninjas want to possess it."

"Those ninjas were strong." Colt comments, he's dressing Syrence's wound.

"Of course they are." Gery admits "They're not ordinary ninjas. They're from the Orochi clan."

Rocky, Tum tum and Colt looks at her fixedly. "What's Orochi clan?" Tum tum asks.

"Can't tell. And don't disturb me again! I say no more! We will remain here for while, then you all will go pack your bags!"

**************

Later…

"How's Snowie?" Rocky asks Colt.

"He's fine. It's just hurt a bit. It's hard to kill a wolf." Colt rubs Snowie's head.

"And Syrence?"

Colt is silent for a moment, then he says "One of her wings is broken… she needs time to recover."

"I understand." Rocky nods slightly.

Silent. Rocky looks at Syrence. For a moment, he lost control. He was afraid… afraid of losing her… he couldn't save her children, so he wanted to protect her instead. Seeing her lying unconsious make Rocky went mad.

"Thank you, Colt." Rocky looks at his brother.

"For what?" Colt frowns.

"If you hadn't thrown that smoke bomb, I'd have died… Onouka was too strong for us to overcome."

Colt doesn't reply. He rubs Snowie's head, then speaks softly "We're not kids anymore… Tum's thirteen now, and I'm sixteen. We all changes…"

"You're right. Especially… you."

Colt looks at Rocky. "What?"

"You're much calmer than you were before. And you're very thoughful now…"

Colt doesn't answer.

Suddently, the garage's door is opened…

(To be continue)


	5. The Shinobi Scroll

Thanks for the reviews again. Chapter 4 is up. This chapter's kinda short, and long talks. But it explains a lot.

And again, please REVIEW.

* * *

"_Don't leave me… Please don't leave me…"_

_Tum tum looked at his older brother silently. Colt was mumbling outside the operating-room, crying. Tum tum slowly came near his brother to calm him down. _

"_Colt…"_

_Colt looked up with his tearfully eyes, then he suddently hugged Tum tum._

"_It's my fault! It's my fault, Tum tum!"_

_Tum tum didn't reply, he let his brother hugged him tightly. Yes… just let it out… just keep crying if it make you feel better…_

"_Rocky… will overcome, won't he?..." _

…………………………

Tum tum starts out of his sleep, he felt asleep in the garage.

So it was just a dream… no… it wasn't just a dream… it was his memory. Why did he see it in his dream? Tum tum sits up and finds out that his brothers are looking at someone…

"Hey, guys, what are you…" Tum tum stops as he sees another stranger.

That's a man. A very tall man. He has a blonde spiky hair and bushy eyebrows. He smiles and looks at the boys.

"Yo! So you're master Tanaka's grandsons."

"What do you want?" Rocky takes out his chakram.

"Waa, stop, Rocky!" Gery jumps forwards "He's not an enemy!"

She stands next to the man. "This is master Koutetsu. He's an ally."

The boys sigh with a relief. Gery looks at the man named Koutetsu "What brings you here, master Koutetsu?"

"I bring words from The council." Koutetsu replies "They have come to a decision. It's clearly that the Orochi clan wants war. Then they shall have it."

"What? But they've stolen the Ninja's treasures!" Gery frowns.

"Not all of them." Koutetsu smiles "There were some treasures that they didn't steal."

"Why?"

"Because of their power." Koutetsu answers "These treasures chose who possess them, that was the reason why they didn't steal them."

Gery's silent for a moment. Then she speaks "Master Koutetsu, I shall return soon. But first, I have to take these boys home."

"We're not going to go home!" Tum tum yells.

"After nearly getting killed by those ninjas, we want to know what's happening!" Colt adds.

"I agree. Grandpa's in danger. We don't want to let our training to be a waste of time and effort!"

"If you're not going to pack your bags NOW, then YOU will be the ones who are in danger!" Gery frowns, her face glowed with anger.

Koutetsu puts his hand on Gery's shoulder. "I don't know what happened here, but why don't we let them know about that?"

Gery turns around "Master Tanaka told me to protect these anoying boys, and take them home!"

"We have rights to know!" Colt talks back "He's OUR grandpa, after all!"

"You little…!" Gery fretly looks at the boys. Koutetsu frowns, then he speaks softly

"Why? I wonder. These boys are right. Master Tanaka's their grandpa, after all."

"Master Koutetsu, what are you saying?! These boys are not ready yet! They will get themselves killed if they're envolved this whole madness!"

"Then we will train them." Koutetsu calmly smiles "They're not only master Tanaka's grandsons but also his students. They've been trained since they were young. What they need now are combat experiences, and…"

Koutetsu's smile disappears, he suddently looks at the boys, and precisely says:

"… how to be cruel."

The boys widens their eyes. Rocky asks "What do you mean by that?"

"Being a ninja isn't simple. You have to be not only strong and fast, but also… cruel, and cold-hearted. Kill or be killed. That's the rule."

Koutetsu stops and looks at Tum tum "Ninjas aren't heroes. They don't come and save the day all the times. Missions for a ninja are much more important than his own life. Life isn't simple, it has a many faces. There will be times you can't tell what is wrong and what is right."

Then he looks at Colt for a while "A ninja must be loyal to his master. For a ninja, freedom is the same as loneliness. Your legs may run free, but your heart will be filled with emptiness."

He stops at Rocky "You're the eldest brother, I suppose? Remember this, a ninja can sacrifies his own family to fulfil his mission. It's ok to protect your loved ones, but someday, they shall become your biggest weaknesses."

Koutetsu smiles again "If you think you can overcome all of these, then… welcome to the world of ninjutsu."

The boys look at each other silently, then they nod. Rocky steps forwards:

"We're ready. Please tell us what happened."

**************

"It was 500 years ago…

A time of chaos, of wars between the lords, whose dreams were to unite Japan. But this tale wasn't come from the Tokugawa clan or the Oda clan, not the Toyotomi, either. This was about another lord, whose name never appeared in the history. Due to the great influences of the other lords, this lord wanted to stand against them. To achive this goal, he summoned a shaman, and commanded him to create a ultimate weapon.

A few months later, the shaman succeeded. He created a scroll contained a mysterious power by using the nine-tailed fox's tears. This scroll was called the Shinobi scroll. Legend said if someone could read this scroll, he would become immortal. But even the shaman couldn't read it…

What would happen if he create a scroll that no one couldn't read? Even the lord? He might be killed. Kill or be killed. One night, the shaman killed the lord and ran away with the scroll. A loyal ninja of the lord found out, he went after the shaman to revenge his lord. After killing the shaman, the ninja stole the scroll from him and tried a way to read it. But he soon was killed by another ninja…

Words have wings. The scroll was stolen from time to time. Many ninjas wanted to possess this magical scroll, which led to a war between ninjas of various clans. In order to hold this scroll, the clans summoned shamans to create weapons for them to fight each other, which contained magics. The ninja's treasures appeared.

Knowing this would be a disaster, The Council of Shinobi decided not to give this scroll to anyone, and keep all of the Ninja's treasures. They chose a neutral ninja, to take the scroll, along with the treasures back to the council. The ninja's treasures've been guarded carefully since then, but they didn't keep the scroll, they entrusted the scroll to that neutral ninja, and told him to protect it at any costs.

500 years later, the ninja's treasures were stolen from The Council of Shinobi by the Orochi clan, one of the secret clans of ninjas. And their next target is…

The Shinobi scroll…"

*************

Koutetsu finishes the tale.

The boys're silent. They can't believe in their ears… Rocky looks up with a shock:

"Aren't you saying… out grandpa's… guarding the Shinobi scroll?"

"Correct." Koutetsu confirms "Your grandpa's the decsendant of that nuetral ninja. Now the Ninja's treasures were stolen, the Orochi clan will use those treasures to fight us, and steal the scroll from your grandpa."

The boys continues to remain silent. This's the first time they've heard about this. Grandpa didn't say anything… anything… about this secret. Then what did he train them for?

"Master Koutetsu… now what are we gonna do with those boys?" Gery breaks the silence.

"We will train them! Like I said before!" Koutetsu breaks into a broad grin.

"NO WAY!" Gery yells. "They're still young!"

"How old are you, Gery?" Koutetsu suddently asks.

"Huh? Why… do you ask?" Gery widens her eyes.

"Just answer me."

"Don't you know that asking a lady's ages is rude?.... fine, I'm twenty, happy now?"

"Then you're still young, too!" Koutetsu laughs.

"NOT AS YOUNG AS THEM!" Gery fretly yells.

"Come on, boys! Just ignore her!" Koutetsu signals to the boys to follow him "Let's go!"

"Where to?" Tum tum asks.

Koutetsu puts his arm around Colt's shoulder, then he smiles with Rocky and looks at Tum tum.

"To Ninja's village."

(To be continue)


	6. Price of Being a Ninja

As I can see, there wasn't much people read this. However, as long as there is someone read and review, i'll keep writing. Thanks for the reviews again.

* * *

One day, but too many shock news!

"This is the first time I've heard about a ninja's village!" Tum tum surprises.

"Of course! Only a few people knows about this village, and only ninjas know how to get to this village!" Koutetsu rubs Tum tum's head.

"Where is it?" Colt asks.

Koutetsu looks at Colt for a while, then he answers "In Osaka, Japan."

"Is our grandpa there?" Rocky asks.

"No." Koutetsu smiles "The Council of Shinobi has branches all over the country, your grandpa is at The Council here, not in Japan. If we want to go the Ninja's village, we have to go to Japan. Well? What do you say? It's not too late to withdraw now. "

.

The boys look at each other silently. No, Koutetsu was wrong. For the boys, it's TOO late to withdraw by now…

"We want to go the Ninja's village."

**************

A boy's lying on the wooden floor, gazing at a shuriken-shaped earing, the other one he has given to his best friend as a "Symbol of Friendship". Right now, he's thinking about that friend, wondering what he's doing now.

"Takeru!"

Someone calls his name. The boy named Takeru sits up and finds out that was his younger sister. Takeru frowns:

"What is it, Miki?"

Miki sits next to her brother "I received a letter from master Koutetsu!"

"What did he say?" Takeru asks.

"He's coming back! Along with three ninjas from US!"

Takeru widens his eyes "Ninjas? From US? Are you kidding?"

"Nope!" Mika smiles "I can't wait to meet them! They're going by The Council's private aircraft. This is the first time they've come to Ninja's village, we have to welcome them well!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… can I take a nap now?" Takeru lies down again.

Miki looks at her brother fretly, then she stares at his earring. Takeru looks up "What are you looking at?"

"That earring… where did you get that? And where's the other one?" Miki curiously asks.

"Oh, this earring? Master Elena gave it to me, she told me to give the other one to someone that is important to me. I followed her advice, and gave it to my best friend."

"Your best friend?"

"Yup!"

Then Takeru sits up, gently smiles "When I first came to US to study, I had no friends, or actually, no one wanted to be my friend…"

"Why?"

"There was a gang of bullies in the school. On my first day at school, they were going to hurt a girl, I interfered and saved the girl. And they began to hate me, they didn't allow anyone to be my friends. 'Be his friend and be dead', that was what they said. Everyone was scared, and no one dared to make friend with me…"

"How troublesome!" Miki frowns.

"Yeah, really. No one, but only one dared to be my friend. He's my classmate. Although he's kinda short for his age, he's the clean-up hitter for the school's baseball team. A very thoughful and friendly guy. We got along pretty well."

"What about those bullies? Did they hurt him for being your friend?"

"He didn't seem to be afraid of them, actually he was kinda confident. Everytime they tried to hurt him, I interfered. He's the only friend I have, I have to protect him no matter what, although he had told me that I shouldn't worry about him, that he could take care of those bullies."

"Aww, what a moving friendship! Where is he now? Do you tell him that you're a ninja?"

"He's still in US." Takeru answers, still gazing at his earing "I couldn't tell him that I'm ninja. This is the first rule of being a ninja. A ninja must keep his life as a secret."

"What is his name?" Miki breaks into a broad grin.

Takeru looks up from the earring. Then he concisely says:

"Jeffrey."

***************

_Cherry blossoms…_

_They are so beautiful… but everytime I look at them, I remember you…_

_They always look so sad…. Just like you… I remember your tears…_

_They are so pure… I remember you cheerful smiles…_

_I remember the moment you came close to me, hugged me… the moment you standed in front of me… speaking…_

"_My dear… we're going to have a child…"_

…………

…………_Where are you now? …………_

……_... Mayumi……………_

………………………………….

"Mr. Koutetsu!"

Koutetsu wakes up with a start. Standing in front of him is Colt. They're on The Council's private aircraft, on their way to the Ninja's village. Since wild animals like Snowie, Syrence and Amy are not allowed on the plane, this is the best way.

"You kept mumbling the whole time! Rocky told me to check on you."

"Oh… sorry about that…" Koutetsu shakes his head.

The two're silent for a while, then Colt asks "Who is Mayumi?"

Koutetsu looks up, frowning. Colt continues "You kept mumbling this name in your sleep. Who is Mayumi?"

Koutetu doesn't answers. He closes his eyes, then opens them. It looks like that he wanted to cry, but somehow he couldn't. Colt speaks softly "An important person of yours?"

"She's… my wife… or actually… she _was_ my wife…" Koutetsu sadly answers.

"_Was_?"

Koutetsu nods, then he continues "She was a ninja just like me and you… a young, faithful woman, an amazing ninja… but… she was murdered…"

"By who?"

"I know not. Right before the night when the ninja's treasures were stolen. She was killed… along with our child."

"Your child?"

"She was pregnant when she was killed."

Colt looks at Koutetsu with a shock. Koutetsu lowers his head, silent.

"I'm sorry… for making you remember such terrible things…" Colt sadly says.

"No, it's ok… Colt, can you leave me alone for a while?"

"Certainly." Colt nods and heads toward the door "Will you be ok?"

"Sure. Thanks for worrying about me, Colt."

Colt nods and leaves the cabin. Koutetsu sits silently, staring into space "Mayumi…"

*************

Colt closes the door behind him, Rocky is standing there, looking at his younger brother.

"Rocky? What is it?"

"How's master Koutetsu?"

"Just a bad dream." Colt answers concisely.

"What about you? You don't look so well." Rocky steps closer to his brother.

"No, I'm fine, really… It's just that… I made Mr. Koutetsu remembered some bad memories…. I just don't feel right…"

"Since when did you become so sensitive?" Rock asks.

"I'm serious, Rocky!" Colt frowns.

Rocky puts his hand on Colt's shoulder, calmly says "I'm serious, too. Sensitisation sometimes can be good, but don't let it make you weak. Master Koutetsu said that ninjas needed to be cruel, you can't become cruel if you are so sensitive."

Rocky smiles then rubs his brother heads, Colt moves Rocky's hand aside "I'm not a kid! Don't rub my head like that!"

"You and Tum tum're still kids to me." Rocky laughs and intends to leave. After a few steps, Rocky turns around and looks at Colt.

"Colt, tell master Koutetsu that… holding someone's image so dear only brings him sorrows, don't look back to the past, keep moving forward instead. What would Mayumi say if she saw her husband like this?"

Colt widens his eyes "So you heard?"

Rocky slightly nods then goes away "I'll go check on Tum tum and Gery. Colt, please go see if our companions are fine."

Colt's standing silently. It's true that a ninja need to be cruel. But… is a good ninja, no doubt about that. But he was going to cry when he rememberd Mayumi, if he was a cruel, heartless ninja, then how could he be able to drop those tears? Rocky heard the conversation, but he didn't see Koutetsu's sad look.

A ninja can't be sensitive? A ninja can't cry for what he held so dear?

Are there only blood and cruelty in a ninja's life?

Is this what we have to pay for being a ninja? Our hearts?

(To be continued)


	7. Colt's Innermost Feelings

'Why are you here?'

Snowie slowly opens his eyes, it's Syrence who is perching on a pin in front of him.

'Syrence, what do you want?' Snowie barks.

'You're not a real wolf, aren't you?' Syrence asks.

'What do you mean?' Snowie stands up, looking at the eagle.

'I sense no wildness in you. You're not a real wolf, you're… something else.'

Snowie's silent for a while, then he replies 'You're no ordinary eagle. Am I right, Syrence? A normal eagle couldn't have such comments.'

Syrence doesn't answer, she starts pluming herself 'We're the same, Snowie.' Then she continues 'I don't know who or what you are, but you're right about that. Now if you don't mind, I will get some sleep.'

Syrence closes her eyes. Snowie looks at the eagle for a while then he leaves the cabin.

"Snowie? I though you're still asleep?"

That's his master, a boy named Colt. Colt sits down and pats Snowie's head. "Be a good boy, ok? I need to change Syrence's bandage right now."

Snowie obediently barks. Colt smiles and stands up, heads to the cabin where Syrence is. Snowie looks at his master silently.

Is it time yet? He can't keep hiding from his young master like this, can he?

*************

An hour has passed…

It begins to rain outside the aircraft. Tum tum looks out of the window worrily, then he turns around:

"The weather isn't very good…"

"Fear not, the rain's kinda light. We can make it, don't worry." Gery says.

Tum tum sits down next to Gery. Hope everything will be ok…

Koutetsu is talking to Rocky about something, he's better now, Rocky can tell. Koutetsu is a funny man, but sometimes he can be a little… weird. After finishing the conversation, Koutetsu takes a seat and looks outside the window. Rocky makes his way to his seat, he suddently sees Colt.

Colt is looking outside the window, with a sad look on his face. Rocky takes a seat next to Colt. "What is it?"

Colt turns around "What?"

"You look sad. What's up?"

Colt's silent for a while. Then he mumbles "I hate rain…"

"Why?"

"It brings back unpleasant memories…"

Rocky looks at his younger brother silently. Colt continues with his sad voice "I hate rain… it makes me remember _that accident_…"

Rocky frowns. Yes, he remembers _that accident_ too, it happened in a rainy day, but it was two years ago… "Haven't I told you that don't look back to the past?"

"I don't." Colt talks back "But the rain reminds me of it…"

Rocky sighs then holds his brother's hand "Then try not to remember it!"

"It's hard…" Colt sadly says "You know what… at that time, I was scared…"

Rocky doesn't reply, he's still looking at his brother. Colt continues "I was scared… of losing someone important to me… I was scared… of me…"

"I realized that… It was about time to change myself…" Colt lowers his voice.

"So this was the reason why…" Rocky mumbles "…You tried to become a calm and thoughful brother, right?"

Colt nods "A hot-headed character won't solve anything… in fact, it only brings troubles."

Rocky sympathizes his brother.

Should I tell him?

Colt wonders. Maybe I shouldn't, we have enough troubles today, I don't want him to worry. Somehow Rocky have a feeling that Colt's hiding something.

"You're… hiding something, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask?" Colt looks ourside the window.

"You look away. You only look away when you're hiding something. Don't try to fool me, Colt! I know you better than anyone else."

"Now you demand me to TALK! Not again!"

"Hey, Colt! I always do the right thing to you, right? I'm worry about you!"

Colt closes his eyes. Then he turns around, opens them and looks at his brother. Rocky can notice the fear in his eyes.

"Rocky, even if you know… will you be able to help me?"

"I'll try my best."

"No, you can't. I'm sure about that." Colt insists.

"Rocky… _there's a monster inside me_." Colt says with a shaken voice.

Rocky widens his eyes. What does he mean? Colt stands up, intends to leave. Rocky calls after him.

"Colt! Hey, I don't get that!"

"I know. I don't expect you to get that, either!" Colt replies, his voice has returned to normal.

Colt leaves to another cabin. Rocky's sitting silently, thinking what his brother meant.

Colt sure has changed a lot. But Rocky knows him better than anyone else. Colt is always trying to be strong boy with a sense of humor. But actually, he's very sensitive and easily broken. But still…

What did he mean by "_there's a monster inside me_"?

***************

Colt closes the door behind him, thinking that he should go to meet Snowie. Suddently, Rocky appears in front of him.

"Waa, don't scare me like that, Rocky!" Colt yells.

Rocky doesn't answer. Weird, there's something isn't right.

"Rocky?" Colt approaches his brother "I saw you back there… then… why are you here?"

Bad feelings…

Rocky smiles. Colt suddently feels scare. What is happening?

"Stop that, Rock! You're freaking me out!" Colt demands.

Rocky still doesn't answer. There's something wrong with his brother. Colt frowns, he takes out a chakram and points it at Rocky.

"You are not Rocky! WHO ARE YOU?"

"You're a ninja…" Rocky speaks "…an amatuer! Don't you know that… a ninja is also a masquerade expert?"

He takes of the Rocky mask. And there, standing in front of Colt's eyes is…

"ONOUKA!" Colt yells.

"Well met, little boy!" Onouka grins.

"How-how can you get on this aircraft?" Colt widens his eyes.

"Oh… do you remember the pilot? Well, I borrowed his face when we got here."

"What? That's mean nobody is controlling the aircraft, right now?"

"Not exactly… I turned to the auto system." Onouka smiles.

Colt takes his fighting attitude, staring at Onouka "What do you want now?"

"I'm here on my mission. Don't your grandpa teach you that a ninja's mission is a secret?"

"You're going nowhere!" Colt yells and begins to attack Onouka.

Onouka easily dodges his attacks. Colt stands back and lauches another attack, but he misses again. Onouka is too fast!

"Not bad, not bad at all! You're faster than your brother, but that's not enough to beat me!" Onouka laughs.

Colt frowns angrily and attacks again. Onouka dodges it again. Strange, why doesn't he counter? Colt holds the chakram tighly in his hands, then jumps forwards to attack.

But this time…

Onouka blocks Colt's attack. And with only one hand, he quickly grasps Colt's wrists and pushes him to the wall. The chakram falls off from Colt's hand.

"Danmmit! Let go of me!" Colt yells.

"You're still weak…" Onouka comments "… and you call yourself a Tanaka's grandson?"

Colt's trying to break free, but it's hopeless. Onouka frowns "Be a good boy and follow me, don't try to fight back."

"What do you want from me?" Colt frowns.

"Not only you. I have to kidnap you THREE." Onouka answers "I don't like being called a kidnapper. However, this is my master's order, I have to obey no matter what."

"I'm not letting you hurt Rocky and Tum tum!"

"What can you do? Look at yourself! You're weak! And hopeless…!" Onouka mocks.

Hopeless? Am I?

Is it true that… I'm too weak? I can't protect my loved ones… can I?

It's raining outside… those images are running in Colt's head, like a movie… Colt suddently remembers _that accident_…

……………………………………………

"_Rocky! Please don't leave me!"_

_Colt was holding his brother, who was unconsious, blood were everywhere, covering the ground. It was Rocky's blood…_

_Colt was crying and screaming, while Rocky's eyes were closing. He was cold…_

_That was a rainy day………_

……………………………………………

Colt stops breaking free, he lowers his head. Onouka was right. He's too weak, too sentitive…

....Too humanatitarian to become a ninja....

Onouka looks at Colt silently "It's hurt, right?"

Colt looks up. Onouka frowns "It's hurt for being called a failure, right?"

Why does Onouka ask that question? Colt wonders. Then he nods slightly. Onouka lets go of Colt's wrists and stands back.

"Why?" Colt asks "You have chance to kidnap me…"

Onouka doesn't answer. He looks down, for a second, Colt sees sadness in his eyes.

"Colt, I heard some noises. What's happening?"

That is Rocky's voice! He's going to be here soon! Onouka frowns, then he speaks precisely.

"Hey, kid, I'll come back to get you and your brothers! By that time, let's see if you can stand a chance against me! Training hard, will ya?"

Then Onouka throws a smoke bomb and disappears. The door is opened. Rocky looks at his Colt.

"Colt, what happened? I heard some noises."

Colt turns around and nods "Everything's fine. I took a false step and fell down, that's all."

"Then why are you crying?"

Crying? Colt was crying, and he didn't even notice that! Colt tries to smile "Well, it's kinda hurt when I fell down."

Colt intends to leave, Rocky graps his hand "Hold it right there, Colt. You're lying. There's no way you would cry because of that silly reason."

"I'm telling the truth! What do you expect me to say?" Colt cries.

Rocky doubtfully looks at Colt. He's lying, Rocky knows for sure. But why?

"Let me go, Rocky… I want to be alone… for now…" Colt begs.

Rocky lets go of Colt's hand. Colt leaves the cabin, heads to where their companions are. Rocky sighs, then he notices Colt's chakram lying on the floor. What just happened? Colt had a fight with someone?

But who?

Colt's hugging Snowie. At time like these, he just want to be alone.

It keeps raining…

This is the reason why Colt always wants to be lonely, like a lone wolf, wants to run free, like a wild horse. Because he doesn't want to love anyone, the more love you give to someone, the more pain you have to suffer…

If it means to give up my heart to become a real ninja… then I'd rather choose another path to go…

(to be continued)


	8. The Arrival

"Onouka was on the aircraft?"

Gery widens her eyes as Colt's telling them what happened. Rocky takes a look at Colt, he has calmed down, Rocky can tell. So Colt had a fight with Onouka, but why did he cry, anyway? Did Onouka do something to his younger brother that make him cry?

"Onouka was strong. He told me that his master had ordered him to kidnap us. But still, I don't get it. He appeard alone, with no supports. Why did he do that? He knew that Gery and , a ninja master, were on the aircraft as well." Colt frowns.

"Simple. Onouka though that he could beat the two of us by himself and take over the aircraft." Koutetsu explains.

"What made he think so? You're a ninja master!" says Rocky.

"So is he." Koutetsu looks at Rocky "I know Onouka. He's not only one of the ninja masters of Orochi clan but also the best ninja."

Koutetsu smiles with bitterness "I was defeated by him in a battle two years ago."

Gery looks at Koutetsu with a shock. Suddently, Tum tum opens the door and pants:

"Hey, guys! A parachute is missing! Someone stole it!"

"That make sense!" Colt yells "It was Onouka who stole the parachute! When he threw the smoke bomb toward me, he jumped out of the window and escaped with the parachute!"

"That sounds right…" Gery claims "The rain isn't heavy, it's kinda light."

Koutetsu nods, then he looks at the boys "Boys, this's getting weird. I don't know why or what they want from you. But from now on, we need to be careful, remember to stay close to me or Gery."

Then he looks at Gery "Gery, we need to protect these boys. Onouka will come back, we have to be cautious."

Gery obediently nods. The rain has stopped.

Everybody returns to their seat, except for Koutetsu, he's going to control the aircraft since there're no pilots. Rocky's sitting next to Colt.

"Here." Rocky gives Colt his chakram "I saw it lying on the ground. It's yours, isn't it?"

Colt nods and takes the chakram from Rocky's hand "Thanks."

Rocky's still looking at his brother doubtfully. Recognizing his look, Colt looks away.

"There's… something you hadn't told us…"

"Geez, what now? I've told you guys everything happened!" Colt fretly frowns.

"Not everything, Colt." Rocky puts his hand on Colt's shoulder "You lied to me when I came in, remember? And you were crying, tell me… what really happened?"

"No-nothing! Really!" Colt talks back. He lies again. Colt isn't very good at lying.

"Don't try to lie to me, Colt! Did Onouka do something to you?" Rocky speaks softly.

Colt doesn't answer, still looking outside the window.

"Please… tell me." Rocky begs, Colt turns around, looks at his brother with a surprise "Tell me if Onouka hurt you… we're brothers, right? We suppose to share our feelings."

Colt looks at his brother silently. Then he smiles "I'm fine, Rocky. Don't you worry. It's not that I'm gonna get raped or something. It's just that… Onouka made me remember _that accident_."

"What did he say?" Rocky asks.

"I'm weak... and hopeless…" Colt smiles with bitterness "Maybe I'm not worth being a ninja."

"What are you saying?" Rocky fretly says "You're my brother! And a good ninja! Remember our training last year? You beat me!"

Colt looks at his brother with bitterness "And I can't protect my loved ones… my family…"

Rocky frowns angrily. Then suddently he hugs Colt. Colt widens his eyes "Wha-what are you doing? This is not the time to show brotherly love!"

"You're strong…" Rocky mumbles "Stronger than anyone else. You saved me from getting killed by Onouka… you saved Snowie in the forest… you dressed Syrence's wound…"

Colt's silent. Rocky continues "If even you couldn't protect everybody… then how would I be able to protect them? To protect YOU?"

"Rocky… I'm too sensitve… I can't become cruel like said…" Colt explains.

"I don't care, danmmit! I love you just the way you are! I love you, I love Tum tum, I love Grandpa! I don't care…" Rocky holds Colt tightly.

Colt smiles "I love you, too… although sometimes you make me mad… but since you're my brother, guess it can't be helped."

Rocky nods. Then he lets go of Colt, speaking softly "Please don't cry anymore, ok? Seeing you shed a tear make my heart ache."

Colt smiles and he claims "One day we will defeat Onouka for sure!"

Rocky laughs "That's the spirit!"

Colt laughs, then he suddently looks at Rocky "Hey, Rock, do you think of getting another girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Well, we go to Japan this time, there might be some percents you will have another girlfriend…"

"Hey! Stop mocking me!" Rocky yells "What about you? Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?"

And they argues again. Gery's staring at them, then she asks Tum tum "Are they always be like that?"

"Yeah… anyway, I'm used to it. They argues all the time." Tum tum smiles.

Koutetsu opens the cabin's door and walks in.

"Hey, guys… and girl" He looks at Gery, then smiles "… Be ready! We're going to be there soon!"

**************

Ninja's village…

Takeru is training with his spear. Suddently a woman appears and smiles with him:

"Still working hard, I see."

"Hi, master Elena! What brings you here, anyway?" Takeru bows to her.

"Just take a walk, that's all. Ah, I can see you gave the other earring to someone else… who is that lucky girl?"

Takeru's blushing, then he laughs "That's not a girl, master Elena. That's my best friend. He's the only friend I have while I was in US. Too me, he's much more important than any girls."

"Really? Well… that's good, I guess. Anyway, Takeru, take a look at these."

Elena gives Takeru a small box. Inside it, there're a ring, a bracelet and a charm. Takeru looks at Elena "Master Elena… what are these?"

Elena smiles "These are the ninja's treasures which hadn't been stolen from The Council."

"What? Why are they here?" Takeru widens his eyes, looking at the treasures amazingly.

"The Council sent them here. Ninja's village is a good place to hide them, since only ninjas of The Council know where it is. Even the Orochi clan's ninjas don't know."

"Can-can I touch them?" Takeru stammers.

Elena nods gently "Hey, Takeru, try to put on the ring!"

"Are-are you sure?" Takeru widens his eyes again.

Elena nods. Takeru takes out the ring, which has a green jewel. He tries to put on the ring, but somehow it doesn't fit.

"That's weird, I can't put this ring on."

Takeru removes the ring and gives it back to Elena, he looks disappointed.

"That's mean the ring doesn't choose you." Elena explains "Those treasures choose who will possess them. Even I couldn't put them on."

"Then who will be chosen?" Takeru asks.

"I don't know." Then she looks at the ring "This is the Ring of Wisdom."

Elena takes out each of the treasure in turn "This is the Bracelet of Strength, and this is the Charm of Nightmare."

"They're beautiful." Takeru admires.

"They sure are." Elena nods "Anyway, I've talked with Masaki."

"Masaki? The young shaman? What did he say?" asks Takeru.

"He gave me a prophecy. 'The ones who are chosen by these treasures shall be the ones who could put an end to this war'."

Takeru widens his eyes. Elena nods, then she puts the treasures back to the box.

"We will wait for the ninjas from US to come." Says Elena.

"Wait a second, master Elena! Do you think that… they shall be the chosen ones?" Takeru frowns.

Elena intends to leave, she turns around and smiles with him.

"Only time will tell, Takeru."

Takeru scratches his head, Elena laughs then goes away. Takeru intends to return to the house, suddently Miki appears:

"Hey, brother, The Elder told us to fetch the US ninjas and Master Koutetsu from The Council's airport."

"Uhm, all right. Let's go!"

**************

"Master Koutetsu, where's the Ninja's village?"

Rocky asks. They've got out of the aircraft and are standing in The Council's airport.

"The Ninja's village lies deep in a forest, and only The Council's ninjas like me and Gery know the way to get there." Koutetsu answers.

"Great! A forest again!" Tum tum laughs, next to him is Amy.

"Somehow I feel guilty about not telling this to master Tanaka." Gery mumbles.

Koutetsu puts his hand on Gery's shoulder "Don't worry, Gery. Master Tanaka will know about this sooner or later."

Gery nods. Right after they begin to move, Tum tum yells "Hey, there're someone walking toward us!"

Tum's right. There're two persons. A boy around sixteen and a girl around Tum tum's age. They're all Jappanese.

"Oh! Those're Takeru and Miki!" Gery cheerfully smiles "Maybe they're here to pick us up!"

"Takeru?" Colt mumbles.

"What's wrong?" Rocky looks at Colt.

"That name sounds familiar to me…" says Colt.

Takeru and Miki're standing in front of them now. Takeru takes a look at the ninjas from US while Miki's talking to master Koutetsu and Gery. His eyes suddently stops at Colt.

"Jeffrey?" Takeru asks with a shock.

"Takeru? Are… are you a ninja, too?"

(to be continued)


	9. A Rainy Day

Tum tum looks at his brother, then he stares at Takeru.

"Colt, you know this guy?" asks Tum tum.

Colt nods, he still looks surprise "He's Takeru, a friend of mine."

"Jeffrey, wha-what are you doing here?" Takeru stammers.

"Same to you." Colt replies "You're a ninja from Ninja's village?"

"Ye-yeah." Takeru scraches his head, he's confusing "I never though that you were a ninja…"

"Me too…" Colt looks down "… it looks like that our secrets have been revealed…"

Takeru nods. Then he looks at Rocky and Tum tum.

"Come on, let's go to the village. We don't have all day!"

Colt looks at Takeru silently. Realizing his look, Takeru puts over Colt's shoulder.

"Jeffrey, It was such a surprise to see you here… but… it turns out to be good."

"Why do you say so?" asks Colt.

Takeru looks at Colt'eyes "Because I missed you."

Then Takeru lets go of Colt and joins Koutetsu's group, leaving his best friend standing there with a surprise in his blue eyes.

**************

The sun is about to set…

It actually took the group about two hours to get to the Ninja's village. The ninja's village turns out to be very ancient. The houses are very traditional, and there aren't any cars or even motobikes, the village is kinda small so they only go on foot. It makes you feel like that you've returned to Japan century fourteen or fifteen. Even the villagers wear traditional clothes like kimono or yutaka (kimono for men). How amazing!

The elder is standing in front of Koutetsu, next to him is a littlbe boy, much younger than Tum Tum.

"Master Koutetsu, you've returned!"

"It's good to see you again, master." Koutetsu bows to him "I bring these boys with me. They shall become a part of this war soon."

The boys bow to The Elder.

"However, we need to protect them." Gery adds "Onouka is after these boys, the Orochi's clan odered him to kidnap them."

"Fear not, young Gery." The Elder smiles "These boys will be safe here. The Orochi clan doesn't know where Ninja's village is."

The little boy steps forward, he stares at Rocky for a while.

"What is it, young master Masaki? Did you sense something?" The Elder asks.

The boy named Masaki keeps looking at Rocky and his brothers, then he nods "Masaki senses some latent powers in them…"

The boys look at each other, wondering what Masaki said. The Elder widens his eyes, he's silent for a while, then speaks calmly:

"Your rooms have been prepared. Please follow me. About these animals, Miki and Takeru will take care of them." The elder says as he looks at the animals.

***************

When the night comes…

Rocky is in his room, lying on a cushion, traditional Jappanese style, they don't use beds. Rocky's trying to get some sleep, but somehow he can't. He just keep closing and opening his eyes for several times. There're no computers or TVs in this village. We're now living in a ancient Jappanese village in a modern world.

Rocky sits up, takes out from his bag a cell phone. A message? Rocky wonders. A message from Rachel, she sent him before they got on the aircraft, and Rocky didn't notice that.

_I miss you, Samuel. Hope you come home quickly so that we can meet each other again._

_Love you so much_

Rocky looks at the message silently. Yeah, I love you too… but now, I can't go back… not until this war ends. Rocky puts the cell phone back to his bag, lies down on the cushion again.

Suddently the door is opened. Rocky looks up and finds out that was Tum tum:

"Tum tum?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" asks Tum tum.

"What's wrong?"

"I dun know… I can't sleep..."

"Homesick, I guess?" Rocky smiles.

"Yeah… maybe…" Tum tum shyly nods.

Rocky smiles and gently nods. Tum tum lies down next to his brother. With his brother here, Rocky feels more comfortable. Tum tum and Rocky talks to each other about the village for a while, then Tum tum falls asleep. Rocky gently pats his brother's head and closes his eyes.

************

Midnight……..

Rocky wakes up with a start, he sits up, wondering what made him wake up at midnight like this. Rocky opens the door and decides to take a walk.

The village's small, since the villagers are ninjas and they're not much. Rocky looks up and spots a cherry blossoms tree on a hill. A cherry blossoms tree? Rocky's curious, he decides to go there.

That is a wonderful and peaceful view. There's a big cherry blossoms tree, next to it is a small pond. The wind is blowing gently, Rocky feels ease.

Soon Rocky notices there's someone sitting in front of the tree, gazing into the pond. Rocky comes close to him and reliazes that was Colt.

"Colt?"

Colt turns around "Hey, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry" says Rocky.

Rocky sits down next to Colt "Why don't you sleep?"

"Same to you." Colt sighs "I can't sleep…"

"This place is wonderful, isn't it?" Rocky changes the topic.

Colt nods "Cherry blossoms are beautiful… they're so pure… but sad…"

Rocky picks up a cherry blossom lying on the ground "Agree… but you don't see much cherry blossoms in US…"

Colt is looking silently at the peaceful and quiet pond, Rocku doesn't say anything, either. The momeries from that rainy day suddently come to their minds…

………………………………………

_Two years ago……_

_Rocky and Colt went to the same school. They were walking on the hall, on their ways to their classes. It supposed to be an ordinary day, if those bullies didn't show up and started mocking on them._

"_Hey, Samuel… I heard you had broken up with Jennifer!" the tallest guy said._

"_That's good to hear! Jennifer shouldn't be with a freak like him!" the other guy added._

_And they began to laugh, Rocky tried not to mind them, but Colt didn't feel that way. _

"_Leave my brother alone." Colt frowned._

"_Colt, it's ok. Come on, let's go!" Rocky sighed._

"_No, it's NOT ok! You can't just let them get away like that, Rock!" Colt talked back._

_The tallest guy stared at Colt, laughing:_

"_What a moving brotherly love! Oh, I forgot! You're not Sam's brother, you're his little sister, right, boys?"_

_The other bullies broke into a laugh. Rocky worrily looked at Colt. Oh no! This is not good! Rocky though._

"_Colt, calm down…" Rocky put his hand on Colt's shoulder._

"_Am I right, little girl?" The bully laughed, looking at Colt "With that hair you look like a girl!"_

"_Stop that!" Rockt glared at the bully "You don't know what you're saying!"_

"_Come on, let's go, Colt, just ignore them." Rocky held Colt's hand._

_Colt turned around and intended to leave, he still looked angry but was trying to calm down._

"_Ah, I forgot! Your old man, your Granpa is totally freak!" the bully laughed._

_Colt stopped. He suddently turned around, facing the bully and puched right on his nose. Rocky quickly held Colt before he decided to strike again._

"_Colt! Calm down!"_

"_You can insult me! But I'm not gonna forgive you for insulting my grandpa!" Colt yelled._

_The bully stood up, looking angrily at Colt. The principal was walking toward them, knowing that this wasn't a good place to fight, the bully glared at Colt, threatened:_

"_Listen, blue eyes, after school, at the unoccupied construction site, only me and you, we will settle this between us!"_

"_Colt, please tell me that you're not going to go there…" Rocky whispered._

_Colt looked at the bully, frowning_

"_I'll be there."_

_The gang of bullies went away. Rocky was staring at his brother_

"_What are you doing? You will get yourself killed! He won't be alone for sure!"_

"_It's too late to withdraw, Rocky. I'll teach them a lesson! No matter how many they are!" Colt claimed._

_Colt turned around and went to his class, leaving Rocky standed there, worrying and confusing._

_**********_

_Colt didn't go home that day…_

_He was going to meet those bullies for sure. Rocky was worried. He looked outside the windown. The cloud looked bad, ii was going to rain soon._

"_What is it, brother?" asked Tum tum._

_Rocky shook his head, and smiled "Nothing, Tum."_

"_Where is Colt?"_

"_He went out with his friends today" Rocky lied, he didn't want Tum tum, mom and dad to worry "He will come home late. Tell mom and dad don't worry."_

_Rocky stood up from the sofa and headed to the door "I'll be back!"_

_Tum tum sighed and sat down, turned on the TV and began to watch his favorite show._

_***********_

_It started to rain…_

"_Hiya, blue eyes."_

_The bully smiled as he saw Colt. _

"_We don't have all day." Colt frowned._

"_I know that."_

_The bully laughed and attacked Colt. Colt easily dodged his attack and countered. The bully fell down on the ground, holding his nose._

"_Give up already, you're not going to beat me!" Colt claimed._

"_Oh, really?" the bully grinned._

_Suddently a bunch of bullies appeared, with weapom holding in their hands. Rocky was right, he wasn't alone._

"_Let's see if you can beat THEM!"_

_The bullies attacked Colt. A ninja must be calmed. Colt calmly dodged, blocked their attacks, and countered. He had no weapons, but it didn't matter. The bully began to lose his temper. He took out a knife from his pocket rushed toward Colt. _

_Colt seemed to be confused. He had nowhere to run. The bullies were surrounding him. This wasn't looking good!_

"_COLT!"_

_A shadow appeared in front of Colt's eyes. Before knowing what happened, blood appeared on the ground. _

_Colt widened his eyes, looking at Rocky, who were stabed by the bully's knife, lying on the ground. _

"_Colt…" Rocky smiled weakly. _

_Seeing his brother lying on the ground, Colt went mad. He began to attack the bullies, tears suddently came out from his eyes._

"_You bastard! You hurt my brother!" Colt yelled angrily._

_It keeps raining………_

"_Rocky! Please don't leave me!"_

_Colt was holding his brother, who was unconsious, blood were everywhere, covering the ground. It was Rocky's blood…the bullies were uncousious, lying everywhere on the ground…_

"_Why are you crying?" Rocky smiled "I have protected you…"_

_Colt was crying and screaming, while Rocky's eyes were slowly closing. He was cold…_

_That was a rainy day……_

…………………………………

_Tum tum, along with his parents, rushed to the hospital after hearing the bad news. There was Colt, sitting silently outside the operating-room, tears were coming from his eyes._

"_Oh, sweety, are you ok?" Mom worrily hugged Colt to check if he was ok._

_Dad was looking at the operating-room, worried._

"_Don't leave me… Please don't leave me…" Colt mumbled._

_Tum tum looked at his older brother silently then he slowly came near his brother to calm him down. _

"_Colt…"_

_Colt looked up with his tearfully eyes, then he suddently hugged Tum tum._

"_It's my fault! It's my fault, Tum tum!"_

_Tum tum didn't reply, he let his brother hugged him tightly. Yes… just let it out… just keep crying if it make you feel better…_

"_Rocky… will overcome, won't he?..." _

_Tum tum nodded and hugged Colt back. Yes, he will… Rocky's a strong boy…_

_It kept raining outside…………_

………………………………………………

_Rocky slowly opened his eyes and found out that he was lying on the hosptal's bed, with a bandage around his side. He sat up and saw Colt, who was sleeping on a chair next to his bed. Rocky suddently smiled._

_How long had he been here?_

_Rocky wondered. A few minutes later, Colt woke up. No sooner did he look at Rocky than he began to cry again._

"_Come on, Colt, please don't cry." Rocky smiled and gently rub his brother's head._

"_I'm sorry, Rocky! I should have heard you! I shouldn't have gone there!" Colt cried "It was my stupid arrogance and selfishness!"_

_Colt kept crying like the rain that day. Knowing that he shouldn't stop him from crying, Rocly gently hugged Colt and let him cry on his shoulder._

_A few minutes later, Colt stopped crying. Rocky still held him in his arms. Colt mumbled_

"_Rocky… I'm sorry…"_

"_I know… it's ok… as long as you're fine… then it's ok." Rocky whispered._

_The rain kept going on…………it was cold outside…………_

(To be continued)


	10. Itsuki

Thanks for the reviews. This is the next chapter. Plz R&R.

* * *

Seven rules of being a ninja. A ninja must:

1/ Keep his life as a secret.

2/ Be loyal to his master.

3/ Not let his master's secrets be revealed.

4/ Complete his missions at all costs.

5/ Not use ninja's skills for his own good.

6/ Find and kill the betrayer.

7/ Kill the enemies or be killed by them.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning comes quickly…

Koutetsu is walking on the corridor, intends to wakes the boys up. He heads to Rocky's room first. Right after he opens the door, Koutetsu reliazes that the three brothers are sleeping together, with a peaceful looks on their faces. That's mean none of them were able to sleep last night, and they decided to sleep together.

Koutetsu smiles quietly. Then he closes the door. They must be tired for having a late night. He will wake them up, but not now… just let those boys enjoy the moments of peace while they still can…

*************

"Where's miss Elena going?"

Elena turns around and notices that was Masaki.

"It's you, young master! The Elder told me what you said yesterday, you said that those boys had some kind of latent powers?"

Masaki nods "Masaki tells no lies. But where is miss Elena going, anyway? She seems to be in a hurry."

Elena smiles "Well, I was wondering if they were the chosen ones so…"

"…so miss Elena wants to check if it was true, right?" Masaki asks.

Elena smiles and nods. Masaki continues "Then why doesn't she give it to them AFTER their training?"

"After?" Elena frowns.

"Right. They sure have latent powers, but for now, if they're really the chosen ones, they won't have enough strength to control these powers."

Elena looks at Masaki for a while. Masaki's right, it's too dangerious to give them these treasures now.

"Understood, master Masaki. You're right, I should give these to them after their trainings."

Masaki nods then smiles cheerfully "Masaki really loves to have a sibling!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah." Masaki laughs "Masaki wishes he had brothers like them. He loves to have someone to play with! Every one just keeps treating him like a master, he doesn't like that."

Elena rubs his head "Because you're a great shaman, you deserve our repects."

Masaki winces and goes away, Elena sighs and shakes her head as she's looking at him.

**************

Tum tum wakes up and relizes that his brothers have waken up before him. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and gets up, changes his clothes and goes outside the room. Tum tum crosses the garden as he's having a though of finding his brothers, but he ends up noticing someone is standing, gazing at him.

"Excuse me… er… sir? Have you seen my brothers?"

Somehow that man gives Tum tum a creep. He's (very) big and tall, a man of muscle with a fearful looks. To Tum tum, he's like a giant. That man keeps gazing at Tum tum, then he says with his husky voice:

"You're called Tum tum, correct?"

Tum tum widens his eyes, then he nods "Wh-why do you know my name?"

Without saying more, the giant man suddently attacks Tum tum with his fist. Tum tum quickly jumps aside to dodge it. A hole appears on the ground where the punch stopped. This man is strong! Tum tum's confusing… why does he attack me?

"Why do you attack me?" Tum tum yells.

The man attacks again, Tum tum dodges. His fists are even stronger than stones! Tum tum's getting more and more confusing. The man suddently stops attacking Tum tum, he stands up and looks at him with a threatening appearance:

"You're fast, kid, but not fast enough!"

"Why? Who are you?" Tum tum frowns.

The man comes closer to Tum tum. Tum cautiously stands back.

"Tum tum, right?" the man asks again.

Tum tum nods, he still looks confuse.

"From now on, I'm your master." The man claims.

Tum tum looks at him with a shock "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm your master! Then show me some respects! My names is Tonoumaru!"

"Tonou … master Tonoumaru?" Tum tum repeats.

"Your brothers have had their own masters, they're training right now. You will have to do the same. We will start our trainings now! Prepare yourself!"

"Wh-what? Hey, wait a sec…!"

Without letting Tum tum finishes his sentence, Tonoumaru attacks again. Tum tum tries to dodge it, but this time…

Tonoumaru's punch has hit its target. Tum tum is thrown out, he fell on the hard ground. Obviously, Tonoumaru's speed has increased!

"You still have a long way to go, kid." Tonoumaru comments.

Tum tum stands up with difficulties. Tonoumaru doesn't give him a break, he starts to attack again…

The training just keep going on……

*************

The sun is about to set…

Tum tum is lying on the ground, panting and sweating. His body aches. Tum tum has a feeling that all of the bones in his body are broken.

"Stand up!" Tonoumaru shouts.

Tum tum slowly stands up, panting. He's tired, he just wants to sleep right now…

"For the last part of today's training…" Tonoumaru frowns.

"What now?" Tum tum moans.

"Your bear."

"Huh? Amy? What's wrong with her?" Tum tum widens his eyes.

"She's in the forest. Waiting for you to take her home. You have to find and bring her back ASAP." Tonoumaru explains.

"Huh? Why is she in the forest?"

"All of your wild animals are in the forest. Your brothers have to do the same. Let's see how long it will take you to bring her back. Go now!" Tonoumaru commands.

Tum tum runs into the forest. Great… now I have to bring her back…with this pitiful body…

"AMY!"

Tum tum calls her name. How can he find her in a forest as soon as possible? It will take a DAY! And now, the sun is about to set!

Tum tum just keeps going… keeps going. Tum's sweating and panting, he's too tired to see things well. His eyes are burning because of the sweats….

Suddently…

The ground disappears under Tum's feet. He was so tired that he didn't recognize the abyss.

He's falling down!

Tum tum reaches out to a branch and hanging over. If the branch is broken, his life will be over!

"HELP! ANYBODY?"

Tum tum calls out for help, although he knows that no one is in the forest right now. His hands are getting tired… suddently…

The branch is broken!

Tum tum is falling down! So this is the end! A stupid ending for a boy named Tum tum! Tum tum closes his eyes…. Waiting for his death to come…

A hand reaches out to Tum's hand and pulls him up. He was saved! But who saved him?

Tum tum slowly opens his eyes to find out who was his savior. A girl? She's sitting in front of Tum's eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Th-thanks… but… who are you?" Tum tum asks with a surprise, he's blushing as well.

The girl smiles. Tum tum is blushing more and more harder. She's kinda… cute! Wait! I like Ling! I don't even know who this girl is!

Tum tum shakes his head try to calm down. The girl keeps smiling and then she stands up

"My name's Itsuki!"

"I-Itsuki?" Tum stammers.

The girl cheerfully nods, then she turns around, intends to leave. Tum tum calls after her

"Hey, wait! I-Itsuki… am I going to see you again?"

Itsuki smiles, she suddently comes near Tum tum and… kisses his cheek. Tum tum's face turns red. He has never been kissed by a girl before! (except for his mother, though)

"Don't worry! You will see me again soon!" Itsuki smiles "Anyway, your bear is really near here, you will find her soon!"

Then she dissappears. Somehow Tum tum feels disappointed, but she said that they were going to meet each other again. Tum tum stands up.

He soon finds Amy sleeping in a bush. The two gets back to the village as soon as possible. Tonoumaru doesn't seem to be satisfied.

"Your brothers returned THIRTY minutes ago! You're late!"

Tum tum frowns. He doesn't have enough strength to talk back right now, all he wants to do now is going to sleep. Tonoumaru sighs

"Go to bed now. We will continue our training tomorrow."

***************

Amy has been taken care by Miki. Tum tum is going to his room, passing by his brothers' rooms. Tum tum curiously looks inside. Rocky is sleeping. He's so tired that he didn't even change his clothes, or even close his room's door. Colt? He's stroking Snowie, it looks like that Snowie will sleep with his master tonight.

Tum tum opens his room's door. Sitting on his cushion, looking at him with her brown eyes is…

"It-Itsuki? What are you doing in my room?"

Itsuki stands up and hugs Tum. He's blushing harder and harder.

"Wa-wait! Where did you come from? Why are you here?" Tum tum stands back.

Itsuki smiles "Haven't I told you that we are going to meet each other soon?"

"Ye-yeah! But I…!"

"You don't recognize me, don't you?"

Tum tum frowns. What does she mean? Did they meet before? Tum tum shakes his head, confusing.

"Who did you hide under your bed on the first night you came back from the survival training? Who did you save from the poachers?" Itsuki asks.

Tum tum widens his eyes, looking at Itsuki with a shock

"That-that was Amy… my companion… how do you know?"

Itsuki comes closer to Tum tum and looks him in the eyes

"Because I'm Amy."

Tum tum opens his mounth "No way! I-I mean… Amy is-is a BEAR!"

"Amy isn't a bear. She is me – Itsuki." Itsuki smiles.

Tum tum still looks confuse. Itsuki shows him a necklace encrusted with mother-of-pearl.

"A ninja can transform into who or whatever she like, thanks to this necklace. We call this The necklace of Fake. All of the ninjas in Ninja's village have these."

"Wh-what about the mother bear?"

"Oh, that wasn't my mother bear. She's just a big bear that was shot by the poachers. I just came near her to check if she was alive." Itsuki explains.

Tum tum widens his eyes. He couldn't believe that Amy is a transformed ninja!

"Why were you in the forest? And why did you follow me?"

"I was looking for someone…"

She stops for a while, then continues "…but it looked like that he wasn't in the forest. And I was lost, I didn't know how to get out of the forest. Then I met you. I though that I could rely on you so…"

"… so you followed me? And the villagers didn't recognize you?"

"I was a bear. No one knows about that. My missions are secret."

Tum tum falls on his knees, he just can't believe in his ears. Itsuki opens the door and goes out.

"The truth is… I really like you. You're a very interested master. I need to talk to the Elder now, see you tomorrow…master Tum tum."

Itsuki says then closes the door, leaving Tum sitting there, still can't belive in his ears.

(To be continued)


	11. Another Me

I've returned with chapter 11 after nearly getting myself killed by those examination tests. I know that my story isn't a good one and not much people read this... Anyway, here's the next chapter, read it or not, it's up to you guys.

* * *

_I was scared of myself…_

_I was sacred … of "him"…_

_The day I decided to change myself was the day "he" appeard…_

"_He" is selfish… "he" is cruel… "he" loves to hurt the others' feelings… _

"_He" appears every time I can't control myself…_

……………………

"_He" is …… me………_

Colt slowly opens his eyes…

He sits up and takes a look around the room. Rocky and Tum tum are still sleeping next to him. Colt suddently smiles. Last night, Rocky asked Colt to come to his room to sleep with him and Tum tum. In a strange place, far away from home like this, sleeping with your brothers lying next to you might comfort your feelings a lot.

After changing his clothes, Colt stands up and goes outside the room, he decides to go looking for Koutetsu, to ask him what they will do for the day. It didn't take too long for Colt to meet Koutetsu, he is standing in the yard.

"Mr. Koutetsu!"

Colt calls his name and comes closer. Koutetsu turns around and smiles:

"Sleep well, Colt?"

"Sort of. What are we gonna do today, anyway?" Colt replies with a smile.

"Training." Koutetsu answers "Colt, from now on, I'm your master."

Colt widens his eyes. Koutetsu continues "Your brothers will have their own masters later. The Elder told me to be your master, I will take responsibility for your training."

"Hmm… Okay I guess. When will our training start?" Colt frowns.

"Now."

Colt doesn't seem to look surprise, he was waiting for this answer, Koutetsu can't just drag him out here for nothing.

"Fine to me." Colt smiles "What's my first lesson, master?"

Koutetsu nods. Then without a warning, Koutetsu jumps forward to attack Colt. Colt quickly moves aside to dodge him. But…

He disappears?

Colt widens his eyes. Suddently Koutetsu appears behind him…

For a second, Colt falls down on the ground… Koutetsu was too fast! Koutetsu runs to Colt and kneels down.

"Colt, are you ok?" Koutetsu worrily asks.

Colt slowly stands up, he smirks.

"Master Koutetsu… please… don't go easy on me! I'm here to learn the way of ninja, and I'm not going to give it up! If you go easy on me, I will never achive that goal!"

Koutetsu looks Colt with a surprise, then he smiles "It's gonna be very hurt, I warn you. Are you sure?"

Colt nods then he stands up, prepare for another fight.

Koutetsu attacks again…

*************

_It's him again……_

"_He" is standing there… looking at me mockingly… with my eyes…_

_Then "he" smiles… with my lips…_

"… _you're such a weakling…"_

……………

"Colt! Wake up!"

Colt slowly opens his eyes. Koutetsu is sitting in front of his eyes "Colt, are you ok? I gave you an excessively heavy beating last time, you fainted away."

Colt rubs his eyes. It was just a bad illusion… then he looks at Koutetsu and gently nods "I'm still alive, don't worry."

Koutetsu signs with a relief, then he helps Colt to stand up.

"I'm not sure about this but… you still have one excersise to go before ending today's training. And you doesn't look so…well."

"What are you saying?" Colt frowns "I will complete this excersise no matter what! I'm not that weak!"

"Are you sure?"

Colt nods firmly. Koutetsu signs then he points at the forest "Your wolf is in the forest. And you need to find and bring him back as soon as possible."

Colt nods "I understand. I'll find him in no time!"

Colt turns around, heading to the forest. Koutetsu calls after him "Do you need me to go with you?"

"No thanks! I can do this on my own!" Colt replies and soon he disappears within the forest…

************

It's gonna be dark soon…

Colt's panting. He's hungry and tired. His entire body is aching. Oh, right… I just want to have quick nap…

No! Mustn't give up! I must find Snowie before it's too late!

Colt talks to himself. He just keeps going and going in the forest, not knowing where to start… his head is dizzy…

Colt trips and falls, he lies there, panting for a few seconds, then tries to get up again. And there, standing in front of his eyes is…

"A bamboo forest?"

Colt mumbles. Then he stands up, staring at the bamboo forest curiously. Should I go in? It somehow gives me a creep. Is Snowie in there?

After hesitating for a while, Colt's curiousness has won. He slowly steps forward the forest and enters it. Fog is rolling around him. Colt turns around.

Where is the exit? It has disappeared!

There's no way out! The fog is too thick! It's no use turning back now, all he has to do now is keep moving forward, hope that he will soon find an exit.

……………….

Wrong way again…!

Another bamboo wall standing in front of Colt's eyes. It's feeling like that he was trapped within a maze.

What should I do now?

Colt is confused. Where should I go? He's feeling his way, trying to get out of here. Suddently, he hears a noise. Colt turns around. There's someone who is standing in front of him, so that's mean he wasn't alone in this stupid bamboo forest?

"Hey!" Colt comes closer to the stranger, the fog is so thick that Colt can't see his face clearly.

Closer and closer…

There he is…

He's smiling … with Colt's lips… Looking at him with his own eyes.

"It… can't be…?! It can't be possible!"

Colt can't believe in his eyes. That person is … HIM.

"Who are you?" Colt yells, he begins to feel scare.

The "other Colt" keeps smiling, then he replies with the same voice as Colt's "Don't you get it? I'm you. I'm Colt."

"That's a lie!" Colt steps backward "How-how could this be possible?"

The "other Colt" comes closer, Colt steps backwards "I'm your worst nightmare."

Colt relizes that the "other Colt" is holding a sword, while Colt has no weapon. He just doesn't understand! Why is "he" here? Colt turns around, trying to run away from him. He will kill him!

Colt runs within the thick fog, his heart is beating faster. Is this a dream? Colt is panting as he's running. There's no exit! No way out! He's surrounded by bamboos, trapped inside a maze with a guy who looks exactly like him, trying to kill him on the spot. Colt keeps running until he reaches a dead end.

Great, now what?

Colt can feel that "he" is getting closer. It looks like that he doesn't have much choices. Colt prepares to fight. The sound is getting closer…

The sound of trampled leaves…

Colt is ready to face him, to face himself…

Someone appeares from the thick fog…

"You're…" Colt widens his eyes.

There, standing in front of him, is a boy around his ages, with an outstanding silver hair and grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Colt asks, he suddently feels safe.

The boy doesn't answer, he grasps Colt's wrist.

"Hey!" Colt yells "Where-where are you taking me?"

The boy stops for a second, he turns aroud "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Colt looks at the strange boy "You know the way out of here?"

The boy nods, then he leads the way "Follow me. We must hurry before that guy show up."

"That guy?"

"I mean the other 'you'."

Colt says no more, he lets the silver-haired boy lead him. The fog is fading away …

************

"Thank you for taking me out of there." Colt is sitting on the ground, panting.

They've gotten out of the bamboo maze, the boy doesn't reply to Colt's thank-you. Colt slowly stands up, looking at his savior.

"Who are you anyway? And why do you help me?"

The boy looks at Colt with his mysterious grey eyes "You're allright now, I guess?"

Colt nods "Yeah… sort of… but who are you?"

The boy doesn't answer, then he turns around. Colt yells "Hey, I still don't know your name!"

"It's Shigeru!" The boy answers then he disappears.

Colt sits down again. He's confuse. What is that bamboo maze? And why is there another Colt in there? Who is Shigeru anyway?

When will those questions be answered? He know not.

Colt stands up, he still has an important mission: finding Snowie.

*************

"Good job, Colt! You found Snowie! You returned after Rocky though."

Koutetsu compliments Colt as he comes back with Snowie walking by his side. Colt rubs Snowie's head.

"I found him near a river. But, master Koutetsu, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"In the forest, I found a bamboo forest. When I entered it, I couldn't find the exit…"

"…You entered that bamboo forest?" Koutetsu widens his eyes.

" Yes. And… I met another 'me' in there. What was that bamboo forest?"

Koutetsu looks nervous. He frowns "We call it 'The Trial of Fear'."

"The Trial of Fear?"

"It's a magical maze was created by Masaki the young shaman. It's used as the final test for ninjas. In that maze, the ninja will have to face with his worst enemy – his fear. And if he can beat his fear and get out alive, he will become a real ninja."

"Fear? What exactly does that mean?" Colt frowns.

"For example, you met yourself in there, right? That's mean that you're your worst enemy, you're afraid of yourself. The forest knew that, so that it created another Colt."

Colt widens his eyes, so that's what happened!

"But, Colt, how can you get out of there? With you level now, it was impossible!" Koutetsu asks.

"Someone saved me." Colt answered, he remembers the silver-haired boy.

"Who?"

"I don't know really. He said his name was Shigeru, then he disappeared."

"Shigeru? Strange, no one in this village has that name… anyway, I'm glad that you're still in one piece."

"Yeah… I'm glad, too…" Colt smiles.

**************

It's getting dark…

Colt is rubbing Snowie's head. Tonight he will sleep with Snowie. To Colt, Snowie is not only his companion but also his guardian. Colt feels safe everytime Snowie lying by his side. Colt sees Tum tum walking in the hall, he must be very tired by now, like him.

Colt remembers what happened in the forest. He was scared… and confused. The Trial of Fear was scary, it knew what you scared of, and created them to haunt you, to chase you. But Colt knows one thing for sure…

If he wants to become a real ninja… he must defeat himself.

(to be continue)


	12. Syrence?

I have received my tests' scores these days, and what i can say was "Man, they suck!". I tried my best and i gained nothing in return. Maybe I was a failure after all, I'm not good at anything. Well, here comes the next chapter, read it or click "back", whatever is just fine...

* * *

_"Sometimes I can't understand you, Colt."_

_Rocky looked at Colt, frowning, the two brothers were sitting under the cherry blossoms tree . Colt didn't reply, he kept looking at the quiet bond. _

"_When we were kids, you always was a playful, aggressive and simple one. You didn't think much, you fought for what you believed. But now, you have changed…"_

_Colt still looked at the bond, Rocky signed then he continued "… You're very deep and calm now. That was… because of the accident, right?"_

_Colt nodded._

"_Still, I don't get it… while we were on the aircraft, you mentioned about the 'monster inside you'. What was it?"_

_Colt bursted out laughing "Haven't I told you just forget about it? I didn't expect you to get it."_

"_But…!"_

"_Come on, I'm sleepy! Good night then, brother!"_

_Colt stood up, Rocky quickly grasped his hand, Colt mumbled "Geez, what now?"_

"_Come to my room, Colt."_

"_What?" _

"_Sleep with me and Tum tum, I bet that you won't be able to sleep when you return to your room." _

_Colt was thinking for a while, then he signed "Fine, whatever."_

_Rocky smiled then he stood up. Together the two brothers left the hill and headed to Rocky's room…_

………………………………

Rocky is changing his clothes, the next morning has come quickly, it looks like that Colt has waken up before him. He's still thinking about the conversation last night. Colt is getting weirder, sometimes Rocky misses the old Colt, hot-headed but simple. Rocky looks at his sleeping brother, then he kneels down and blankets Tum tum. After that, Rocky smiles silently and goes out of the room.

Rocky meets Masaki – the young shaman on his way. Masaki looks cheerful when he sees Rocky, he runs to him.

"Hello!"

"Er… hello… uhm… master… Masaki, right?"

"He knows Masaki's name?" Masaki widens his eyes.

"Well, I heard from the Elder…" Rocky answers, it took him a while to understand that Masaki meant Rocky when he said "he".

"What is his name?"

My name, right? Rocky wonders then he smiles "It's Rocky."

"Masaki finds it hard to pronouce that name… can Masaki call him another name?" Masaki moans.

"Well, okay, I guess… I won't mind, master Masaki." Rocky nods.

"Let's see… he has a bird, right? How about this… Masaki will call him 'Tsubasa'."

"Tsu what?" Rocky widens his eyes.

"Tsubasa! That's a jappanese word! In english, it means 'feather'."

Feather? That sounds ok. Rocky smiles "That's okay, master Masaki. You can call me Tsu... er… can you rebeat again?"

"Tsubasa!"

"Right… Tsubasa."

Masaki cheerfully smiles. Then Elena appears, she looks at Rocky and Masaki "Oh, Rocky, there you are! It looks like that you have met master Masaki!"

"Yeah…" Rocky nods.

"Tsubasa's a very good person! It'd be nice if Masaki had time to hang out with him!" Masaki laughs.

"Tsubasa?" Elena surprises.

"Ehm… he means me." Rocky smiles.

"Oh, I get it." Elena gently smiles then she puts her hand on Rocky's shoulder "Master Masaki's english isn't very fluently, there're some words that he can't pronouce. Anyway, we will save this later. Now, Rocky, come with me to the yard, we'll start our training."

"Our training?"

"Rocky, call me master Elena. I'm your master now!"

"Huh?"

"Your cute little brother is training with Koutetsu now. You will do the same, about Tummy, master Tonoumaru will take care of him." Elena smiles as she drags Rocky to the yard.

Cute little brother? Rocky suddently bursts out laughing. Oh, Colt is not gonna like this! He hates being called "cute" or "little". And Tummy? That name sounds funny!

Together they made their ways to the yard……..

**************

Syrence is flying in the sky…

She was released by some ninjas of the village this morning, they wanted her to fly to the forest, waiting for her master to come and bring her back. Syrence keeps flying in the sky. It's going to be dark soon… hope that Rocky won't let her sleep in the forest tonight. Suddently Syrence spots something is running fast in the forest, something white. What the hell is it? Syrence flies lower to see what it is.

A wolf? A white wolf. He has stopped running. Syrence takes her perch on a tree to see what he's up to. There's something isn't right with this wolf. He must be Snowie, Colt's wolf. As Syrence is about to raise her voice, Snowie begins to bark. He doesn't bark Syrence, he's looking at somewhere else.

Suddently, from a bush, an animal appears. It looks like a fox with golden hair, except for its tail. It has NINE tails. Snowie comes closer to the fox and starts sniffing it. The fox doesn't seem to be annoyed, it looks like that the two animals are discussing something, however, Syrence can't hear.

The meeting doesn't last long. The fox soon retreats to bushes, leaving Snowie standing there alone, after a while, Snowie leaves. There's something wrong with this wolf… he isn't a normal wolf.

As Syrence is going to fly to the sky, she sees someone familiar heading this way. Syrence immediately flies toward that person…….

*************

Rocky's entire body is hurt. He had to fight with Elena to improve his skills. Elena was truly amazing, her skills were incredible, she made Rocky fell down on the ground the whole time. Rocky wants to get some rest now, but he has to find Syrence first.

Rocky looks up to the sky, wondering where Syrence could be. Then he looks down again, thinking, there're too many questions that needed to be answered.

Why did Orochi clan want war? Nobody wants war. And who was the betrayer that stole the ninja's treasures from The Council? And what made the Orochi clan want to steal the Shinobi scroll from grandpa?

Rocky stops for though, then he sets off again. After walking for a while, Rocky decides to climb on a tree, that's the best way to find a bird. Rocky sits on a branch, looking around, hope to find a trace of a bird. Rocky keeps looking until he spots a familiar shadow. An eagle! Syrence! Rocky recognizes her bandaged wing. Where is she going?  
Syrence is flying to someone, but it's not him. Rocky watches on her. Syrence has reached her destination, and starts to perch on that person's shoulder. A woman? A woman with long black hair, she looks much older than Rocky, around thirty, her face has a fearful looks. She's stroking Syrence and talking something to her. Who is she?

After a while, Syrence flies away, the strange woman soon leaves, too. Rocky climbs down from the tree, he yells Syrence's name and waits for her to come to him. Syrence soons returns to Rocky and perches on his shoulder.

"Who did you talk to, Syrence?"

Rocky looks at his eagle. Syrence doesn't answer, what Rocky only gets is her cold eyes staring at his face. Rocky sighs.

"I know that you can't talk… but still… oh, right… let's get back before the sun sets."

**************

Elena welcomes Rocky with a hug. Rocky jumps backward, his face is blushing.

"Master Elena! Please don't do such a thing!"

"You did a good job, Rocky! You were the first to return! You must be very tired right now, how about going to your room and try to get some sleep, while I take Syrence to her cage?" Elena rubs his head.

Rocky just nods slightly. Then he turns around and returns to his room.

Rocky lies down on the cushion, too tired to get up and change his clothes. He's very tired, but somehow he can't sleep. Who was the stranger in the forest anyway? What did she want?

Rocky hears Tum tum's footsteps, so he has returned. Rocky intends to say hi to his brother, but his tiresome body has stopped him to do so. Rocky tries to close his eyes again. He doesn't know who that woman was, and why Syrence knew her. What Rocky knows now is training and become a part of a ninja's war, fighting against the Orochi clan and protect the Shinobi scroll. But Rocky also has a much more important mission.

Protect his younger brothers.

He was the first to born, and he must protect his younger brothers no matter what. That's what an older brother must do.

Protect Colt. Protect Tum tum.

(to be continued)


	13. The 1st Battle

I'm back, guys. Aww... just hate my school... They made us study ALOT... Anyway, here goes the next the next chapter.

* * *

A nice sunny morning…

Rocky is walking on the hall, holding a jappanese sword in his right hand. He has just finished his training this morning and is going to rest himself. Suddently Rocky stops walking, he has a feeling as if someone is watching on him. Rocky closes his eyes, focusing… silent…

Suddently…

I can feel it! It's coming!

Rocky opens his eyes, he jumps backward and draws his sword. Quickly brandishes his sword, a shuriken falls down on the wooden floor. Rocky stands up, he turns around, another shuriken is coming this way! Rocky rolls over on the ground to dodge it, the shuriken plunges into the floor.

Rocky slowly stands up again, he grins "Come out now, Tum tum!"

From a corner, Tum tum appears, he winces "I though you'd be surprised!"

"Well, I could sense you, you know? I knew it was you since you didn't have any murderous airs." Rocky laughs and rubs his brother's head.

Tum tum frowns "It has been ten days since our training started… and I didn't get any better…"

"What are you saying? Your skills increased a lot. You didn't make any sounds when you tried to attack me! I bet that oneday you will defeat me for sure."

Tum tum looks at his brother then nods slightly "Thanks, brother. You have improved, too! You're much faster than you were! Nice moves!"

Rocky just gently smiles "Where are you going to go, Tum?"

"I was going to find something to eat when I saw you. I've just finished my training with master Tonoumaru this morning. Man, he beat me so hard! My arm is still hurt!"

"Master Elena didn't go easy on me, either. Anyway, we both have to try our best, okay?"

Tum tum nods firmly. Rocky looks at his brother for a moment, then he raises his voice "Where is Colt, Tum? Did you see him?"

"I met Colt a few minutes ago. He went to the hill. He seems to like that place."

That's right… Rocky should have known that. Colt fell in love with that place from the moment they came to the village. He loves the peacefull view of the hill and the beauty of the cherry blossoms tree.

"Tum, go find something to fill in your stomach."

"What about you? Don't you return to your room?"

"I think I'll find Colt first."

**************

Rocky has reached his destination – the hill, where lays the big cherry blossoms tree and the peaceful and quiet bond. Cherry blossoms are falling, a petal gently touches Rocky's shoulder. Rocky looks at the tree and finds Colt's there, sleeping under the tree, petals cover him. Should I wake him up? Rocky comes closer to the tree and slowly sits down next to his brother, looking at him and gently smiles.

Why does Colt always want to be alone? He is sixteen and still hasn't got any girlfriends. Rocky knows that Colt used to have a crush on a girl named Jo when he was a kid. But it seems to be that he has totally forgotten about her now. Is he going to be a loner for the rest of his life? No one can stay alone forever, right? Rocky has a girlfriend named Rachel, and Tum tum will find someone that suitable for him soon. But what about Colt?

Rocky looks at his sleeping brother, then he gently fixes Colt's hair. A cherry blossom softly touches Colt's blonde hair. Rocky lies down under the tree, next to his dear younger brother and lays his hand on Colt's hand. His eyes are slowly closed. It's time to get some rest…

**************

Tum tum has just finished his lunch and is making his way to his room. As Tum tum is walking on the hall, someone runs to him "Kuma!"

"Ma-master Masaki! How many times I told you that my name is Tum tum?"

"We don't time to argue about names! Masaki has a bad feeling!"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"They're coming!"

"Who is coming?" Tum tum suddently feels scare, Masaki face is both confused and serious.

Tum tum's question is answered right away as an arrow is flying toward them. Tum tum quickly jumps aside to dodge it. Looking at the arrow with his widened eyes, Tum tum asks:

"Wh-what was that? Who shot this arrow?"

"The Orochi's ninjas are here, Kuma!" Masaki yells.

Suddently a ninja appears behind Tum tum, tries to hit him from behind. As he begins to attack, Tum tum quickly bends down, rolls over and kicks him upstairs.

"Why are they here? The Elder said that the Orochi clan didn't know where the ninja village was!" Tum tum looks at the unconsious ninja.

"Masaki doesn't know how they knew the ninja's village! But for now, we have to fight back!"

Tum tum nods. Together with Masaki, they make their ways to the yard. Fightings are everywhere. How could they know this place? Tum tum sees Koutetsu is running toward them.

"Tum tum!"

"Master Koutetsu! What happened?" Tum tum pants.

"Don't know. All of a sudden, they attacked us. They must be here because of you guys."

"Us?" Tum tum widens his eyes.

"Correct. They want to kidnap you three. Remember what happened on the aircraft?"

Of course, Onouka attacked Colt on the aircraft, intended to kidnap him along with his brothers, but somehow he gave up.

"I must warn Rocky and Colt." Tum tum claims.

"Then be hurry! We mustn't let the Orochi clan get what they want!"

Koutetsu finishes the conversation by dodging a shuriken, he begins to fight back. Masaki looks at Tum tum "Go find his brothers! Masaki is going to help master Koutetsu and the others!"

Tum tum nods firmly then he turns around, heading to the hill. A white shadow is running before his eyes, mixes into the fighting crowd.

"Snowie?"

Snowie is running. To where? A ninja appears in front of Tum's eyes, holding high his sword. Tum tum is ready to counter. Suddently a shuriken hits the ninja's arm, he drops the sword and painfully holds his bleeding arm. A girl appears behind him and knocks him down with a kick.

"Itsuki!"

"Hello, master Tum tum! How fare you?" Itsuki replies with a smile.

"We don't have time to chat right now! I have to find my brothers. Orochi's ninjas are here for us, if I don't warn my brothers, they will be in troubles!"

"Easy, master. You don't have to be so nervous! Your brothers're strong, they can take care of themselves."

Tum tum frowns, a ninja tries to attack Tum tum, he bends down. Doesn't wait for her master to counter, Itsuki knocks the ninja down.

"Thanks, Itsuki."

"Not a problem. I'll protect you, let's go find your brothers."

Tum tum nods then the two runs through the fighting crowd, keep fighting as they running. Tum tum sees Gery, Miki and Takeru. They're trying to roll back the attack along with the other ninjas from the village. This is the first time Tum have seen Miki and Takeru fought. They're both fast and skillful. Suddently Itsuki stops Tum tum from running and stands in front of him.

"Itsuki, what is it?"

Itsuki doesn't answer, her face looks serious. And there, standing before their eyes, is a black-haired woman with a fearful looks on her face.

"Hello, little girl." The woman grins.

"Itsuki… who is this woman?" Tum tum asks worrily.

"The vile female ninja of Orochi clan." Itsuki grins her teeth.

The woman laughs, then she approaches Itsuki and intoduces herself"Come on, little girl. Why do you have to say that way? My name's Naomi, a ninja master of Orochi clan."

"Master Tum tum, please go away. I'll take care of her."

"What? No! She's a ninja master! I can't let you fight her alone!"

"Please go! You're NOT her opponent! Not for now! At least I have fighting experiences, while you have none!" Itsuki yells.

Tum tum steps backward, looking at Itsuki "Please be safe, Itsuki."

Itsuki nods firmly with a smile on her lips. Tum tum runs pass them into the battle, heads to the hill. Tum tum begins to counter the Orochi's ninjas. He's much faster than he was before, master Tonoumare's lessons has brought into play. Tum tum keeps fighting until a ninja appears behind him, holding high his sword. Tum tum rolls over to dodge it, he stands up and immediately be pertrified with fear.

"You-you're… Onouka!" Tum tum yells, the battle when they were at grandpa's house comes to his mind.

"Hiya, kid. Why are you here all alone? Where are your brothers? Where is the blonde-haired kid?"

Blonde-haired kid? Does he mean Colt?

"What do you want from him? Aren't you here to kidnap us?"

"That's true. But I need to have a little talk with that boy… well, you know, we made a little deal while we were on the aircraft."

A little deal? Why didn't Colt say something to me and Rocky about that?

"I don't care what the hell that deal was. You'll have to fight me first!"

Onouka grins "Well… as you wish, kid."

Tum tum bends down and picks up a sword from a dead Orochi's ninja, then he makes his move. Running toward Onouka and begins to attack him. Onouka crouches and draws his sword, attacks Tum tum and leaves a deep cut on his left leg. Tum tum falls on the ground painfully.

"Don't you realize that you're not my opponent?"

Tum tum bites his lips, looking angrily at his enemy. Onouka was right, Tum tum still has a long way to go. But Tum tum doesn't want to be kidnapped! Once is enough! Tum tum tries to stand up, staring at Onouka, his leg is bleeding.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Don't look down on me!" Tum tum fretly yells.

"He's right. He's tougher than you though, Onouka."

A familiar voice!

Both Tum tum and Onouka turns around to find the voice's owner. That's Colt, standing next to him is Rocky with a sword on his hand.

"Brothers!"

"Tum tum, are you all right?" Rocky asks.

Tum tum nods and limps to his brothers "How could you two know about the attack?"

Colt smiles and points at a wolf standing next to him "Snowie."

Tum tum remembers now! Snowie had run before him while he was on his way to warn Rocky and Colt. So Snowie was trying to warn them, too!

"Snowie, you're awesome!"

"Tum tum, step aside. You're wounded. Colt, take care of him." Rocky commands and steps forward.

"So you're next, right handsome boy?" mocks Onouka.

Rocky holds high his sword and runs forward. He's much faster than he was. Onouka also knows that he can't look down on Rocky, he begins to dodge and counter. But Rocky can see clearly most of his attacks and dodge them, he's still weaker than Onouka though.

"You sure improves, kid." Onouka laughs.

"Kids all grow up someday, you know." Rocky replies.

"I get that… however, you're not strong enough… to defeat me!"

Onouka grins and attacks his opponent. Rocky is ready to counter with his sword. Suddently…

"ROCKY!"

Colt and Tum tum yells as they sees blood appears from Rocky's shoulder. What just happened? Onouka was standing there... then he disappeared? His speed suddently increased in a short time, Rocky couldn't even see him attack his shoulder.

"It-can't be…"

"Got it? You can't beat me." Onouka grins and looks at Rocky.

Onouka attacks again, this time, another cut appears on Rocky left arm.

"If this continues, Rocky may die!" Tum tum cries.

Snowie rushes into Onouka to stop him from attacking Rocky. Colt frowns, thinking. Tum tum was right, he can't just sit here and do nothing. If he helps Rocky and Snowie, there'll be another victim again.

"Colt, where are you going?" Tum tum calls after Colt as he runs away.

That's it! Master Koutetsu once told them about the three ninja's treasures that hadn't been stolen, they were kept in this village. Maybe they can help them! Colt can use them to help Rocky.

Where could they be beside the Elder's room? Colt runs through the fighting crowds, to the hall and makes his way to the Elder's room.

****************

Tum tum tries to move his body, he wants to help Rocky, but his injured leg has stopped him. Snowie is trying to help Rocky, but a deep cut soon apears on his side. What should I do now? Where did Colt go anyway? The other ninjas are busy fighting with their enemies.

Rocky falls down on the ground panting, Snowie is lying next to him.

"So, shall we go now? Be good boys, you can't beat me after all." Onouka smiles mockingly.

"There's no way we will follow you, Onouka."

Onouka intends to reply, but he suddently crouches to dodge a shuriken. Tum tum widens his eyes, Rocky looks up to find who their savior is.

"Colt?"

That's Colt, but there's something isn't right with him. He seems to be… different. His eyes are cold, and his face doesn't show any emotions.

"Colt? What's wrong?" Tum tum wonders.

Rocky notices Colt's wearing a charm, a strange charm. Onouka seems to be caution, it looks like he has recognized what that charm was, and he knows that he can't look down on Colt now.

"You are not Colt, aren't you?" Rocky frowns and stares at his brother.

Colt looks at Rocky, and he smiles and then replies clearly

"I'm his worst nightmare."

(To be continued)


	14. Nightmare

Hi, guys, next chapter is up! Read it or click "back", whatever is just fine.

* * *

Onouka steps backward cautiously, his face looks serious, staring at Colt.

"Onouka?" Tum tum asks as he sees Onouka's acting strange. Where are his usual arrogant and confident?

"I can't believe this…" Onouka frowns.

Colt comes closer to Onouka, looking at him with his cold eyes.

"What? You didn't expect a boy like Colt could use this treasure, right?" Colt grins and touches the charm.

Treasure? Rocky widens his eyes "That charm is one of the ninjas' treasures?!"

"Hey, Onouka, what about a spar? Or are you so afraid of losing me?" Colt smiles mockingly.

Onouka frowns "I'm here to kidnap the boys, not to fight a demon."

"Demon?" Tum tum looks at Colt with a shock "HE is a demon?"

"Aww, demon? That word sounds so unpalatable! Let's just say… I'm his dark side. I'm Nightmare." Colt shakes his head.

"Dark side?"

…_There's a monster inside me…_

Rocky suddently remembers what Colt told him about somekind of a monster inside him. Is this what he meant? This guy?

"You're Colt's fear…" mumbles Rocky.

"That's the power of the charm." Onouka explains "It wakes the dark side of the human's hearts up. No matter how good a person is, he still has a wrong side. The charm sealed the power of a demon named Nightmare, it chose which human's heart is suitable to be awaked and used it so that the demon's power could be unleashed. And it has chosen Colt's."

Why? Because Colt is always fighting himself? After the accident two years ago, Colt was always acting strange, trying to become a good brother. But he also had to dominate his passions.

Nightmare chose Colt because of that?

"Come on, I'm getting bored… shall we begin?" Nightmare grins.

Suddently, Nightmare takes out a chakram and rushes forward. Onouka stands in front of the boys and blocks his attack, but the attack was so strong that Onouka is pushed back. Trying not to fell down, Onouka holds himself erect.

"Colt is not that strong… this must be the demon's power…" comments Tum tum.

Nightmare attacks again, Onouka dodges and counters. Unfortunately, Nightmare dodges it easily. This is a battle of speed. Who's faster is the winner.

But the battle doesn't last long…

Onouka, surprisingly, fells down on the ground and starts panting. Nightmare strikes again, suddently…

Rocky jumps forward, in front of Onouka and blocks Nightmare's attack.

"Are you fool? How can you beat him when even I can't?" Onouka yells.

"Colt's my little brother! And I'm not going to let this stupid demon take over his body!" Rocky talks back.

"Rocky, stop it! You're injured badly!" Tum tum cries.

Who cares? Rocky's pain has faded away. What he cares about now is how to get rid of that charm. That's the only way to wake Colt up.

"What a moving brotherly love!" Nightmare smiles mockingly "So you're going to beat me, right? Beat YOUR own brother? Remember, Colt is the one that feel the pain, not me. You hurt me, you hurt your brother."

Rocky frowns. Nightmare was right. He is using Colt's body, but Rocky knows his brother better than anyone else. Colt'd rather die than letting anybody take advantages of him.

"That was also what Colt wants." Rocky stares at Nightmare "You may have Colt's face, you may have his body, but you never have his soul. Colt wants to be waked up, and I'm gonna make his wish come true."

Upon these words, Rocky runs forward and attacks Nightmare.

"Fool."

Nightmare grins and dodges Rocky's attack, he rolls over and kicks the sword out of Rocky's hand. No! Rocky tries to reache for his sword before it touches the ground. But Nightmare is faster than him, he quickly catches the falling sword.

"BROTHER!"

Tum tum painfully yells. A stream of blood appears on Rocky's stomach.

"C…Colt…"

Rocky speaks weakly, then he falls down, holding his bleeding stomach. Tum tum runs to his brother's side, he has forgotten about his injured leg. Seeing his brothers fighting each other is painful enough. Tum tum kneels and holds his brother.

"Colt, stop it!" Tum tum cries and he touches Rocky's face "Rocky, look at me! Don't die, please!"

Colt looks at Tum tum and Rocky, who is fainting, then he begins to speak:

"This is war. Survival is your responsibility."

"Damn it!" Tum tum shouts "You dare say so, you demon!? You're using my brother's body, and you hurt Rocky!"

"It was COLT who decided to use this treasure, idiot!" Nightmare yells "He though that he could use this charm to help his brothers, but he didn't even know its effect! He just took it out of the box and wore it!"

"But it was YOU who hurt Rocky, you bastard! Colt just wanna help us!" Tum tum shouts.

Tum tum rushes forward despite of his injured leg, Nightmare moves aside and kicks him upstairs. Tum tum falls down on the ground, tears suddently appear on his eyes.

"Tum tum, step aside."

Tum tum looks up and realizes that was Rocky. Rocky stands up slowly, still holding his bleeding stomach. He knows that he is a fool, but he doesn't care, he knows that Colt is much more painful for hurting his brother. Tum tum looks at Rocky with his tearfully eyes, Onouka still sits there silently, ready to take action if the condition goes worst. He will fail the mission if one of the boys dies.

Nightmare holds high the sword, then he runs toward Rocky. This is the final blow. Suddently…

Nightmare widens his eyes, he stops running. He holds his head in his hands and falls to his knees.

"Damn it!" Nightmare grins his teeth "Not…now!"

Nightmare tries to stand up, but he soon falls down again. He lies down on the ground, with his eyes slowly closes.

"What happened?" Tum tum frowns.

Rocky runs toward his brother regardless of his wound, then he raises Colt's head.

"Colt?"

A while after, Colt's eyes slowly opens. As soon as he sees Rocky, Colt breaks out into tears.

"R-Rocky!"

Rocky rubs his brother's head to let him know that he is still okay. Colt has come back… he has defeated Nightmare by himself.

Rocky looks at his brother gently… he wants Colt to know he is fine, this wound doesn't hurt anymore. But the scenes in front of his eyes are fading away, Rocky's mind goes blank… he closes his eyes and falls into Colt's hands.

"BROTHER!" Colt and Tum tum yells in unison.

………………………..

"_Rocky! Please don't leave me!"_

_Colt was holding his brother, who was unconsious, blood were everywhere, covering the ground. It was Rocky's blood…the bullies were uncousious, lying everywhere on the ground…_

_................................................................................._

It can't be happening. Colt just wanted to help, he didn't think he would hurt Rocky. Is it true that he only brings troubles to his brothers?

................................................................................

_It keeps raining………_

...............................................................................

I'm just so hopeless, am I? …………..

...............................................................................

_It kept raining outside…………_

…………………….

Onouka stands up and stares at the boys, Snowie is looking at him cautiously. This is a good chance to kidnap them, they probably don't have much strengh left. Onouka sighs and turns around instead.

"Take care of your brother, boys." He speaks to Colt and Tum tum "It looks like we have to retreat now. Catch ya later."

"Are you sure?" Tum tum looks up.

Onouka doesn't reply. He jumps on a tree and disappears, a sound of a horn resounds, the Orochi ninjas soon leave.

Suddently the sky starts to rain………

………………………….

_The rain kept going on…………it was cold outside…………_

_That was a rainy day……_

(To be continued)


End file.
